Pour l'Amour d'Hermione
by chaton weasley
Summary: Ron et Pattenrond se déteste. Chacun désirant être l'unique d'amour d'Hermione Granger. Et pour cela, ils sont prêts à tous les coups bas! Venez découvrir la guerre RonPattenrond !Une fic commune écrit 8 mains.
1. Chapter 1

Pour l'amour d'Hermione

_(fanfiction à 8 mains par Hitoui, Chaton Weasley, Lucedelune et Lylène)_

**_Chapitre 1 (Hitoui) : Round 1_**

_Notes de l'auteur : Coucou Tertous! me voilà comme promis avec une nouvelle fic...Mais pas n'importe quelle fic...une grandiose, une extraordinaire fiction!Et pourquoi me direz vous?  
Parce qu'elle a été crée non pas avec une, ni deux, ni trois mais QUATRE têtes pensantes! QUATRE auteurs pour une fic... de quoi faire quelque chose de génial non? Quatre auteurs aussi connus sur Hp devrais je dire sans trop de modestie, étant donné que le groupe est constitué de Lylène (que je n'ai plus à présenter), Chaton Weasley (elle fait son petit chaton tout mignon mais en vérité c'est une vrai tigresse!), Lucedelune ( Ma petite Lulu)et moi même Hitoui la doyenne, l'aînée de ce quatuor infernal que nous avons composée...  
L'idée de cette fiction est dûe à un délire commun qui est devenue au fil du temps quelquechose de concret, une petite idée qui germe dans la tête des auteuses peut s'avérer quelque chose de très dangereux!  
bref, vous apprécierez le style différent de chaque auteur, points de vues différents, moments différents , délire différents...Chacune a fait à sa manière et j'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction...  
pour cela vous savez ce qui vous restes à faire...  
une petite review...please...  
bisous à tous!  
Hitoui_

C'est comme ça… Depuis l'arrivée de cette boule de poils lors de ma troisième année, ma vie est devenue un Enfer…

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y en a que pour lui ! Et dès que je m'approche de cette saleté elle siffle, crache et sort les griffes… C'est peut être aussi dû au coup de pied que je lui ai donné le jour où il a voulu manger Croûtard mais bon… maintenant que cette saleté de rat ne fait plus partie de ma vie, Pattenrond pourrait me pardonner !

Un chat ça ne sait pas pardonner comme tout le monde ?

Vous allez me demander pourquoi je parle de cette bestiole ?

Eh bien figurez vous qu'aujourd'hui je m'apprête à faire ma déclaration à la fille de mes rêves… Hermione Granger qui, soit dit en passant, est la maîtresse de cette saloperie de chat. Et donc la journée commence très mal car dès le lever une dispute a éclaté entre Hermione et moi car j'ai poussé Sa Seigneurie de ma chaise où Elle s'était installée, bien sûr monsieur n'étant pas content a planté ses griffes dans mon pantalon, m'a fait sursauter, m'a fait donner un coup dans la table, a fait renverser le café d'Hermione sur son devoir à peine achevé ! Et voilà, mademoiselle ne reconnaissant pas les torts de son chat m'a engueulé comme d'habitude ! S'en suit une dispute habituelle entre elle et moi, faisant s'éclipser toutes les personnes alentours et rendant muet cet imbécile de Survivant !

Bref, la journée commence mal pour une déclaration…

Je soupire en regardant Harry plongé dans le cours de Flitwick… Pourquoi ai-je parié avec lui que je me déclarerais aujourd'hui ? Pour quel enjeu ? Un paquet de chocogrenouilles par jour pendant un mois ! Cet imbécile me prend par les sentiments ! C'est la chose ex-æquo avec Hermione que j'aime le plus en ce bas monde ! Et Harry sait très bien que je ne peux pas m'en payer souvent !

Mais est ce que les paquets de chocogrenouilles valaient la peine que je fasse ma déclaration ? C'est vrai il fallait penser aux conséquences de cet acte quasi stupide ! Bon c'est vrai je l'aime depuis que j'ai 11 ans et Harry est persuadé que c'est réciproque même si je n'en suis pas sur ! Vu qu'elle correspond toujours avec l'abruti bulgare ! Et puis si elle disait oui ! Ça changerait un maximum de choses ! Déjà Harry tiendrait la chandelle entre nous ce qui ne serait pas marrant pour lui…mais bon après tout c'est lui qui me pousse à faire ma déclaration…ensuite la famille, si Fred et Georges apprennent que j'ai enfin fait ma déclaration c'est fini la tranquillité ! Et puis ma mère va me bassiner avec la contraception etc…je secoue la tête je veux même pas imaginer… mais d'un autre coté…malgré toutes ces mauvaises conséquences il y en aura tout de même des bonnes…comme le fait que j'embrasserais la vraie fille de mes fantasmes, que je pourrais la serrer dans mes bras, la présenter comme ma petite amie officielle, et puis un jour comme ma femme, la mère de mes enfants…Oh la la ! Ronald Weasley tes fantasmes partent trop loin ! Et d'un autre coté…si elle dit non ? La honte sur moi…elle n'osera plus me regarder…fini l'amitié…les parties de rigolades…fini tout ça…dois je vraiment prendre ce risque ? Mais Harry est sur à 100 que c'est réciproque…je hausse les épaules pour moi même…

Bah si elle dit non, j'aurais toujours de quoi me consoler avec ses chocogrenouilles…

En parlant d'Hermione…. Je me surprends encore à la dévorer des yeux pendant le cours… Mais elle est si jolie quand elle est complètement absorbée par ses notes ou ses bouquins… J'adore quand elle fronce les sourcils… signe qu'elle se rappelle avoir déjà lu quelque part que ce sort existait ou que la mandragore pouvait aussi enlever les verrues…

Bref, je l'aime tout simplement depuis mon entrée à Poudlard… même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte que quand cet imbécile de Krum l'a invitée au bal ! Bref, je vais essayer de pas repenser à ce bulgare car déjà mon pied bat nerveusement rien qu'au souvenir d'Hermione au bras de cet abruti !

Revenons au cours un peu… Flitwick… Il est vraiment tout petit ce bonhomme !

Ouf la fin du cours ! J'étais pas en mesure d'écouter encore 5 minutes de plus !

Je me lève et me dirige vers le dortoir avec Harry d'un côté et Hermione de l'autre… Pourquoi est-elle si près de moi ? Je sens son parfum subtil et délicat que j'apprécie tant, aux senteurs d'ambre et de jasmin… Quoique même si elle sentait le fumier j'apprécierais aussi car l'odeur se dégagerait d'elle… Elle… Si jolie, si mince, la courbe de ses seins se dessinant parfaitement sur…. Mon dieu ! 'Faut que je me calme un peu je deviens un gros pervers au fil des années !

Allez vieux c'est ta dernière année à Poudlard ! Il faut que tu lui dises ! Tiens, elle est en train de me parler j'ai rien écouté, tout ce que je vois c'est son magnifique sourire, je marche tout en la regardant, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens… Mon dieu, Ron ! Détourne le regard ! Si tu continues à marcher sans regarder la route tu vas te vautrer !

On rentre dans le dortoir et on croise Lavande qui me dit bonjour, je lui fait un rapide signe de la tête et reporte mon regard vers ma belle… Merde, son visage s'est refermé… Fais ch !

- Tu t'entends toujours bien avec Lavande à ce que je vois ! dit elle avec un air pincé.

Elle peut arrêter cinq minutes avec cette histoire entre Lavande et moi ? C'était l'année dernière ! C'est ce que je lui répète du tac au tac ! Elle me regarde d'un air méchant et sans un mot s'assoit à la table et déballe ses affaires… Bon allez on laisse tomber !

Harry se tourne vers moi et me murmure :

- Je vais voir Ginny ! Pense aux chocogrenouilles !

D'un air malicieux, je lui donne un coup de coude bien placé avant qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir pour me laisser seul avec ma belle. Je déglutis ! C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais !

- Hermione... parvins-je à dire entre mes dents, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour dehors ?

- Maintenant ? Mais… et les devoirs ? répond-elle complètement désappointée.

- Tu as trois semaines d'avance Hermy ! Tu peux bien attendre pour le reste !

Oui mais…

- Laisse tomber, la coupè-je en soupirant et en m'asseyant sur la table, démoralisé…

Tant pis pour les chocogrenouilles…

- Bon d'accord, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je relève la tête soudain heureux et vif comme un taureau et lui sourit de toutes mes dents ! Elle rougit un peu et me sourit timidement..

- Bon alors viens on y va ! dis-je en me levant, un peu trop joyeux à mon goût… Faut que je me calme un peu…

- Je peux emmener Pattenrond avec moi ? demande-t-elle soudainement.

Urk ! Non est la première réponse que j'ai envie de lui sortir… Mais son petit regard de cocker me fait fondre…

- Il n'est pas sorti de la journée, ça lui ferait du bien un peu d'air frais, continue-t-elle avec son regard suppliant en prenant la boule de poils rousses dans ses bras… La seule chose rousse que j'ai envie qu'elle prenne dans ses bras c'est moi et pas cette saleté !

J'acquiesce sans répondre et plonge mes mains dans mes poches tandis qu'on sort tous les deux du dortoir et qu'on se dirige dehors.

Hermione lâche enfin sa bestiole qui se met à gambader dans l'herbe. Un chat ça gambade ? C'est ce que vous vous dites ! Eh bien oui ! Cette saloperie, elle saute partout ! Comme un chien ! Bref ! Revenons à nos moutons ! Laissons la bête s'attaquer aux petits animaux tandis que je m'occupe de sa maîtresse… Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle le regarde jouer en souriant… Et je me surprends encore à la dévisager… Elle est si belle, si rayonnante… Si magnifique soudain elle pose ses yeux sur moi ! Merde ! Elle m'a capté en train de la regarder… Je découvre soudain un certain intérêt pour le Saule Cogneur derrière elle…

- On marche un peu ? dit-elle la voix un peu timide.

- Oui ! maugrée-je en baissant la tête et marchant un peu plus vite qu'elle.

- Ron ! Quel est l'intérêt de m'emmener si tu cours devant ! crie-t-elle alors que je m'arrête pour l'attendre.

- Excuse-moi j'étais dans mes pensées, dis-je.

- Ah oui, tu pensais à quoi ?

- Aux aspics ! mens-je.

- Tu mens ! répond-elle avec un sourire malicieux ! Je sais toujours quand tu mens !

- Ah oui ? Prouve-le moi !

- Eh bien, tu me dis des phrases et je te dirai quand tu mens !

Je la regarde avec son petit air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas mentir ? On va voir !

- Harry a embrassé Parvati.

- Tu mens !

Merde !

- Mc Gonagall a donné une retenue à Seamus pour exhibitionnisme.

- Tu ne mens pas !

Merde !

J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit…

- Tu…

Elle ne répond pas…merde ! Ca c'est vrai !

Je me mets à rougir et je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire ! Qu'elle est gênée ! Merde ! Je suis vraiment con ! Allez Ron ! Sois pas con ! C'est le bon moment ! Lance-toi ! Je plonge mon regard dans le sien… Si jolie… Si belle quand elle est gênée…

- Je… commencè-je.

Urk ! Je bloque ! C'est quoi ce truc qui me brûle le long de ma jambe !

Je tourne mon regard vers la douleur quand j'aperçois cette saloperie de Pattenrond grimper le long de ma jambe droite, toute griffes dehors ! Je me mets à sauter partout, la douleur est trop vive !

- AYAYAYAYA ! » hurlè-je en sautant devant une Hermione complètement choquée.

- Putain saloperie ! crie-je, fou de rage en réussissant enfin à me dépêtrer de cette boule de poils et là, le coup part tout seul, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je lui colle un coup de pied !

- Mon dieu ! Pattenrond ! » hurle à son tour Hermione en attrapant la bestiole qui miaule faisant le malheureux. Tu es vraiment horrible Ron ! Tu lui as fait mal !

- Et moi ? Il ne m'a pas fait mal peut-être ! Il m'a arraché la jambe !» lui hurlè-je dessus fou de rage !

- C'est pas de sa faute si il t'a confondu avec un arbre ! répond-elle du tac au tac !

- C'est parce cette saleté est con comme la lune !

- Je t'interdis de parler de Pattenrond comme tu le fais ! crie-t-elle en protégeant son chat comme si j'allais de nouveau le frapper.

- Cette bestiole est une plaie ambulante si tu ne sais pas t'en occuper comment tu t'occuperas de tes enfants plus tard ! » hurlè-je haineux envers elle de défendre les intérêts de cette boule de poils.

Je la vois rougir de colère et retourner vers le dortoir sans un mot soudain elle se retourne et me hurle

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire la façon dont j'élèverai mes gosses, tu ne seras pas là pour le voir de toutes façons !

Je ne trouve rien à répondre… Eh merde ! Ma déclaration fichue pour aujourd'hui… Adieu chocogrenouilles… Adieu petits câlins au coin du feu… Pour aujourd'hui pas de déclaration… Je me mets à la suivre à une distance raisonnable… Et je croise le regard de cette saloperie toujours dans les bras de ma chère et tendre… Et là sous la touffe de poils qui entoure son visage j'ai l'impression que cette bestiole me sourit… Comme s'il était victorieux… Heureux d'avoir gâché ce moment privilégié avec Hermione…

Ne t'inquiète pas boule de poils… Ton heure viendra ! Et le jour où tu t'y attendras le moins !

Round 1 :

Pattenrond 1/ Ron 0


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voila mon chapitre à moi ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura plusieurs des 4 auteurs mais là c'est mon tour !_

_Qu'est ce que je peux vous dire : que pour perdurer le suspens, je ne vous dirais pas qui de Ron ou Pattenrond remporte la deuxième bataille !_

_Une review pour nous donner vos impressions_

_Chapitre 2 : Round 2_

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis que Ron avait tenté d'avouer ses sentiments à Hermione. Dépité par sa première demande, il n'osait essayer de nouveau !

Ne supportant plus d'être seul avec Hermione, de peur de dire ou faire une bêtise (serait-ce vraiment une bêtise de l'embrasser passionnément ?), il implorait Harry de ne pas les laisser seuls, ce qu'il s'empressait de faire à tous les coups.

Ce qui amusa le plus Harry, c'est qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore remarqué la nervosité de Ron dès qu'ils étaient seuls et insistait pour aider les garçons à travailler car ils avaient un ASPIC blanc de potion la semaine suivante.

A force d'harcèlements, les garçons cédèrent : ils passeraient l'après midi de samedi à étudier pour être au point pour l'examen. Hermione avait, alors, demandé au professeur McGonagall s'ils pouvaient avoir une pièce pour travailler tranquillement, et comme la jeune fille était son élève préférée, elle accepta.

Ledit samedi, les trois élèves se retrouvèrent dans la salle de classe. Hermione avait préparé un programme intensif qui s'étendait sur le programme des sept années (la chance !).

- Bon alors on commence par les trois premières années pendant une heure et ensuite on passe le reste de la journée pour les quatre dernières années.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh ! Je crois que tu t'es trompé Hermione ! dit Harry.

- Oui ! Poursuivit Ron. Tu viens de dire le reste de la journée, tu voulais sans doute parler de l'après-midi ?

- Quoi ? L'après-midi, mais vous rigolez ! Il nous faudra du temps pour que VOUS soyez au niveau !

- Merci Hermione ! On adore que tu nous rabaisses comme ça ! dit Harry qui voyait que Ron le prenait mal.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais Slughorn ne va pas être très conciliant ! C'est un ASPIC blanc, pas un simple devoir.

Durant cette première heure, Hermione expliqua avec acharnement les préparations des potions mais Ron ne comprenait toujours pas celle du Polynectar.

-C'est pas grave Ron ! On va reprendre !

Harry trouva alors l'excuse pour les laisser de nouveau seuls.

- Bon bah moi je vais aller faire un tour ! déclara Harry.

- Ouais super une pause ! dit Ron qui voulait échapper au tête-à-tête avec Hermione.

- Non ! ordonna Hermione. Toi, tu restes ici !

Ron, qui avait commencé à se lever de sa chaise, se rassit aussitôt.

- On va reprendre la potion !

Ron adressa un regard assassin à Harry qui partit rapidement afin de laisser ses meilleurs amis seuls.

- Allez Ron, concentre-toi ! Quels sont les ingrédients nécessaires ?

- … (concentration de Ron) !

- Poudre de serpent d'arbre du Cap, chrysopes cuits 21 jours, sangsue ! Et que faut-il d'autre ?

- Un élément physique de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence !

- Oui ! Mais encore ?

Même en y mettant du sien, Ron n'arrivait pas à se rappeler du reste de la composition du Polynectar, et cela l'énervait car Hermione la lui avait expliquée il y a trois jours, et ils en avaient fait en deuxième année… Enfin, Hermione l'avait faite…

Déjà exaspéré de ne pas y arriver, Ron sentit quelques chose se frotter à ses jambes. Il passa sa tête sous la table et vit le Monstre. Enfin non, ce n'était pas un monstre ce n'était que Pattenrond. Le félin avait dû profiter de la fuite d'Harry pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Hermione regarda sous la table.

- Oh Pattenrond ! dit-elle en tendant les bras pour prendre son chat.

- Regarde Ron si ce n'est pas gentil ! Pattenrond est venu pour t'aider à réviser !

- Chouette ! ironisa Ron.

Hermione posa le chat sur la table de travail et se rapprocha de Ron, elle se plaça derrière lui pour regarder par-dessus de son épaule.

- Allez on reprend ! lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ron fut soudain terrifié par cette soudaine proximité, son odeur le troubla au point qu'il ne respirait plus qu'une fois sur deux, ses oreilles auraient pu concurrencer les plus beaux homards cuits. Hermione vit que Ron ne se sentait pas bien.

- Ron ? Ca va ?

- Oui ! Oui ! dit-il avec essoufflement.

- Tu es sûr ? On ne dirait pas pourtant !

- Si ! C'est cette potion, elle me stresse !

- Ron ! Ce n'est qu'une potion, pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil !

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Toi, Hermione Granger ! La Miss-Je-S…

- Chut ! Je déteste quand vous m'appelez comme ça ! Si vous lisiez un peu plus, vous en sauriez autant que moi !

Hermione prit sa chaise et s'installa près de Ron.

- Bon ! On va recommencer une dernière fois, je vais te réexpliquer la potion, ensuite on passera à d'autres et je te redemanderai de me l'expliquer plus tard ! D'accord ?

Hermione avait un visage angélique, vous savez, celui qu'on toutes les femmes quand elles expliquent quelque chose à un enfant…

- Ok ! Allez ! Dis-moi tout sur cette potion ! acquiesça le jeune homme.

Hermione sourit, contente de voir que Ron y mettait du sien.

Une heure plus tard, Harry n'était toujours pas revenu et Hermione savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais il se ferait appeler Léon la prochaine fois qu'elle le reverrait. Elle avait réexpliqué la composition de la potion et lui avait parlé d'autres toutes aussi différentes pour qu'il se change les idées.

Hermione décida alors qu'il était temps de récapituler la potion.

- Bon Ron ! Tu peux me répéter comment on fait le Polynectar ?

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh de la poudre de dragon ?

- J'ai pas entendu ! dit Hermione pour que le jeune homme rattrape son erreur.

- De la poudre de dragon !

- Pffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff Ron ! Tu le fais exprès !

- Quoi encore ! répondit sèchement Ron qui en avait plus qu'assez.

- Je te l'ai répété 10 fois ! rétorqua Hermione plus qu'exaspérée.

- Et bien c'était pas assez on dirait ! Je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi ! Désolé !

- ARRETE de dire que tu n'es pas intelligent ! Ca m'énerve !

- Et bien si je t'énerve, je vais te soulager d'un poids !

Ron se leva et quitta la salle précipitamment. Hermione voulut le rattraper. Pour l'engueuler, pour le réconforter, elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle fut retenue par Pattenrond qui dormait profondément sur ses jambes. La jeune femme préféra ne pas courir après Ron, elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces conflits ; et puis le seul à lui être fidèle restait Pattenrond, le seul qui ne la jugeait et qui savait la consoler quand elle en avait besoin.

Elle se mit à caresser son chat qui ronronna fortement, il se réveilla ensuite pour câliner sa maîtresse et la consoler.

Elle resta seule à travailler dans la salle de classe. Quand elle se décida à rentrer, elle vit Ron qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

-Je voulais m'excuser !

-De quoi ? D'agir comme un con ou de m'avoir laisser tomber ?

-Les deux ! répondit il tendu.

-ARRETES RON !

-Mais…

-IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS RONALD WEASLEY ! JE FAIS TOUT POUR TOI, JE PRENDS TOUT LE TEMPS POUR QUE TU REUSSISSES ! ET TOI ! TU AGIS COMME UN CON ! PARCE QUE TU AIMES QU'ON TE PLAIGNE !

-Hermione ! Si je suis parti de la salle c'est que …

-QUE ?

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose et je n'y arrivais pas !

-Tu voulais me dire quoi ? dit la jeune femme qui décida de se calmer

-Que … Que ….

-Que quoi ?

-….

-Bon tu sais quoi ! Je vais te laisser réfléchir à une excuse valable et tu reviendras quand tu l'auras trouvé ! Ok ? De toute façon Pattenrond m'attend, je dois le nourrir. Et lui au moins, il est reconnaissant ! Lui !

Hermione plus qu'exaspérée, partie, laissant Ron tout penaud.

Pattenrond avait encore gagné une victoire : Hermione l'avait préféré à Ron.

Pattenrond : 2

Ron : 0


	3. Chapter 3

Et Chaton passe le relais à... Lylene ! Eh oui ! C'est à mon tour d'écrire dans cette fic à huit mains…

Lorsque Hitoui et Chaton m'ont proposé cette idée, j'avoue que j'ai sauté dessus. Elles m'ont passé le plan, et à partir de là, c'est que du bonheur. C'est vraiment se remettre en question que de partager une histoire non seulement avec les lecteurs, mais aussi avec des co-auteures. C'est avec un réel plaisir que je participe à cette fic. J'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Chapitre 3 (Lylène)

Alors comme ça l'autre blanc-bec a réussi à s'incruster dans la vie de ma maîtresse, l'air de rien ?

J'ai su ça hier, quand Hermione m'a pris dans ses bras. Pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de mettre de la distance entre ces deux-là.

Je me rappelle, le jour où elle m'a acheté. Il devait avoir une douzaine d'années, le mioche, quand il est entré dans mon animalerie. Il amenait son soi-disant rat parce qu'il n'allait pas fort. En même temps, en voyant la tête de la bestiole, pas besoin d'être sorcier pour deviner que c'était tout sauf un rat digne de ce nom. Quand je pense que j'aurais pu m'en faire un casse-croûte… Comme dit Hermione, si on avait su qu'il s'agissait du serviteur de Lord Godzilla, on m'aurait laissé faire ! Mais non ! Et ce Ron de malheur m'a pris en grippe tout de suite !

Pour le coup, je dois dire que c'est réciproque… Et je ne sais pas qui est « la chose » la plus « monstrueuse » de nous deux !

Quand je pense qu'à la fin de l'année, quand on a découvert que Bibi n'était pas qu'une boule de poils écervelée et que j'avais raison, il m'a collé son piaf hyperactif sous le nez pour faire la paix ! Et puis quoi encore ! Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais croquer le tas d'os à plumes ? Il n'y a rien à manger là-dedans, et puis quoi encore !

Enfin bref, entre lui et moi, c'est la guerre. Mais j'ai un avantage : je suis à Hermione, je dors avec elle. Et les mots ne me manquent pas quand je vois l'autre empoté lui adresser la parole ! Il est pitoyable !

Où en étais-je, déjà ?

Ah, oui, il a réussi à faire le plan « coloc' entre amis » à Hermione. Génial. Je vais l'avoir sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. S'il essaie de rentrer dans la chambre d'Hermione, même pour lui demander une plume de secours, je le défigure. Pas touche à ma maîtresse !

Quand je pense qu'il a monté son coup avec son copain… derrière le dos d'Hermione ! Vive la franche amitié ! Ils lui ont fait le plan coloc' à trois, tout en sachant qu'Harry partirait s'installer avec Ginny, sa copine, dès que possible.

Je l'aime bien Ginny. Elle est sympa, cette petite. Elle a beau être la sœur de l'autre dégingandé, ça n'enlève rien à son charme. Puis bon, faut avouer que j'adore quand elle me gratouille derrière les oreilles… Oh que c'est bon !

Mais il n'empêche que ma préférence va à ma maîtresse. Normal après tout. Elle me laisse me vautrer de tout mon long sur son lit, quand elle lit je m'installe sur son ventre, les deux pattes sur ses seins, et vas-y que je te ronronne toute la soirée ! Elle caresse tout doucement, du haut de la tête au bas du dos. Parfois elle fait des bisous esquimaux contre mon nez. Et les bisous sur les oreilles ! Divin !

Tout ça pour dire que je ne vais pas lâcher le morceau au profit de l'autre grand benêt !

J'ai bien deviné ses manigances : se rapprocher d'Hermione ni vu ni connu, et la coller dans son lit. Et moi, fini les câlins, fini le lit douillet, bonjour panier et litière d'aisance ! Il est hors de question que je fasse coucouche panier ! Et puis quoi encore !

Hermione m'a annoncé la coloc' hier, mais je savais déjà. J'avais entendu les deux maniganceurs. Enfin bon, là c'est du concret : on déménage aujourd'hui !

Hermione est adorable : elle m'a fait un carton spécial Pattenrond, avec toutes mes affaires. Et c'est Ron qui a dû le monter à l'appartement. Vous auriez vu sa tête !

Je jubile.

Bon, montons visiter les lieux. Les escaliers sont sympas, pas trop hauts, c'est parfait !

Tiens, voilà l'autre Tache qui descend ! Attends, je vais le dégommer au passage… Sortons les griffes….

-Ron ! fais attention où tu mets les pieds, tu as failli marcher sur Pattenrond !

C'est la voix d'Hermione. Ca tombe plutôt bien, il m'avait repéré, j'ai failli me prendre un coup de pied. Ma revanche sera terrible !

-Mais Hermione, je te jure, c'est lui qui vient se coller dans mes jambes, c'est un vrai danger ce chat ! répond Ron, piqué dans sa fierté.

Attends, je vais en rajouter une couche ! Hop ! Je fais demi-tour, je descends les escaliers de ma démarche la plus féline, genre chaloupée avec le roulement d'épaules… et je lui saute dans les bras en ronronnant. Je frotte ma tête contre sa joue, et elle me caresse.

-Oh, c'est mon Pattenrond adoré tout mignon ça ! C'est le Pattenrond à sa Môman ! Oh que tu es mignon !

Hermione passe devant Ron, avec moi dans les bras, et monte les escaliers. Ron me fusille du regard. Allez, doux parfum de la vengeance, je suis bon joueur, je lui fais un clin d'œil (eh oui, ce que les belettes ne peuvent pas, les kneazles peuvent !). Si je pouvais éclater de rire, je vous jure que je ne me retiendrais pas, en voyant sa tête !

Hermione m'emmène dans l'appartement, et me fait visiter. Et moi je ronronne de plus belle dans ses bras, calé contre ses seins. L'autre grande perche doit en crever de jalousie. Il les dévore des yeux à longueur de journée, mais en attendant, il n'y a pas touché !

-Tu vois Pattenrond, ça c'est ma chambre, ça c'est la cuisine, là il y a la salle de bains… la chambre d'Harry, mais comme il emménage avec Ginny, on va en faire un salon-bibliothèque, ça sera sympa, tu ne trouves pas ? Je vais mettre des étagères sur tous les murs, pour mes livres, un grand tapis moelleux et des coussins, je serai bien pour lire, non ?

Et moi, je pourrai m'étaler sur les tapis et les coussins… Oui, cette idée me plaît ! La seule chose qui manque, c'est une cheminée, pour avoir des tapis tièdes en hiver… mais bon, pour un appartement, c'est pas trop mal déjà…

-Et là c'est la chambre de Ron !

J'ai le poil qui se hérisse. C'est plus fort que moi. Pourquoi elle le ramène sur le tapis ! Franchement, on serait peinards tous les deux sans lui !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? Il n'a rien pour lui ce pauvre type ! Mal bâti, long à la détente, le cerveau à ras les pâquerettes, il est d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve, et il est odieux les trois quarts du temps. Sans compter qu'il baffre comme quatre, et à table on dirait un porc à l'auge. Quoique les porcs ont plus de classe, je trouve. Et au Quidditch ! Heureusement qu'elle le pousse au train, parce qu'il est nul sinon ! Pas foutu de trouver de l'eau en mer, alors un souaffle !

Non, franchement ! Moi vivant, jamais Ronald Weasley ne s'approchera d'Hermione Granger, foi de Pattenrond !

Bon, j'admets, et ça me déchire le cœur de dire ça, qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais aux échecs. Et que quand il fait tomber une pièce, j'adore l'étriper en pensant que c'est lui. J'avoue. Mais bon, les échecs, c'est pas tout dans la vie.

Il n'a pas d'ambition, à part être avec Hermione. Même Krum qui ne parlait pas était plus intéressant. Au moins lui pouvait prétendre l'emmener au septième ciel, quand il l'emmenait sur son balai pour une promenade nocturne… Elle pouvait toujours réviser son astronomie en voyant la lune de plus près ! Oh, que je deviens grivois en vieillissant !

Faut pas espérer ça de Ron.

Déjà qu'il n'a jamais ne serait-ce que pensé à lui offrir des fleurs… Le coup du parfum c'était nul. Hermione a été sympa de le qualifier de « très original ». A sa place je lui aurais balancé qu'il puait, son parfum. Mais bon, cette fille est géniale, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Une perle. Et MARGARITAS ANTE PORCOS, des perles à des porcs si vous préférez, moi ça me met dans tous mes états !

Il faut que je trouve un truc pour le pourrir auprès d'Hermione. Pas le choix. Je REFUSE CATEGORIQUEMENT que Ron devienne mon maître. Enfin, le copain officiel de ma maîtresse. C'est lui ou moi. Pas de concession. C'est un combat à mort.

Tiens, en parlant de l'autre abruti, il est en train de l'appeler du bas de l'escalier. Il crie comme un putois. Quelle classe je vous jure…

Hermione me fait un bisou et me lâche. Je prends mes aises dans l'appartement. Et je tombe sur le carton avec mes affaires que Ron a montées. Tout est en désordre dans la boîte, alors qu'Hermione avait tout bien rangé. Il l'a fait exprès. La guerre continue. Ron attaque ? Pattenrond contre-attaque !

Sa chambre… Oui, c'est celle-là. Impossible de se tromper, il a déjà collé son horrible poster des Canons de Chudley au mur, alors même que ce qu'il appelle ses « vêtements » n'est pas rangé. N'importe quoi. Attends mon gaillard, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe…

Et là, j'avoue que je n'ai pas été sympa avec ce pauvre gars. Mais je vous assure que j'y ai pris un plaisir immense. J'ai tout lacéré avec minutie dans sa chambre. A commencer par le poster. Puis la couette.

En même temps, on peut considérer que je lui ai rendu service, elle est affreuse.

Les rideaux, les murs. J'ai sectionné les lacets de toutes ses chaussures. Pour éviter le Chouppinet-la-Cocotte le matin dans la salle de bain, qui donne la nausée avant même le petit déjeuner, j'ai percé son déodorant, et oh, pardon j'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai fait tomber son flacon de parfum, qui a éclaté en mille morceaux par terre.

Sa chambre empeste. C'est atroce, même moi je n'y tiens plus.

Je vais m'installer tranquillement dans la chambre d'Hermione, et ronronne pépère.

Non, sérieux, je suis fier de moi, sur ce coup-là. C'est du machiavélisme pur. Se débarrasser des rivaux et des concurrents pour asseoir son pouvoir, c'est l'enfance de l'art…

Je les entends remonter.

-C'est quoi cette odeur, ça empeste ! dit Hermione en se bouchant le nez avec les doigts.

Ron entre dans sa chambre et hurle.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Il crie bien je trouve…

-HERMIONE ! TON CHAT VIENT DE SACCAGER MA CHAMBRE ! Je veux qu'il dégage sur-le-champ ou je lui fais la peau ! Pas de quartiers cette fois il est mort !

-TU PLAISANTES J'ESPERE ? TOUCHE A MON CHAT ET C'EST MOI QUI TE FERAI LA PEAU, TU AS MA PAROLE RONALD WEASLEY !

J'adore cette fille… Toujours prête à secourir la veuve, l'orphelin, et surtout le petit chat en détresse… La porte de sa chambre se referme, mais je continue d'entendre la dispute, un peu moins fort cependant. Dommage, on perd un peu en intensité dramatique… Quoique pour mes oreilles délicates, c'est l'idéal.

-Essaie de te mettre à sa place ! C'est un chat ! Il a beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à un nouvel endroit, il faut qu'il trouve ses marques lui aussi !

-En saccageant ma chambre ? Il était obligé ?

-Il se sert de ses coussinets pour mettre des odeurs-repères sur les murs et les meubles, si tu avais suivi les cours d'Hagrid tu l'aurais su !

Et VLAM ! Hermione entre en trombe dans sa chambre et claque la porte. Je me lève et vais dans ses bras, en jouant les pauvres chats malheureux-perdus-désorientés.

-Mon pauvre Pattenrond, soupire-t-elle, Ron ne te comprend pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute si on t'impose tous ces changements qui te perturbent, pas vrai ?

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, petit miaulement genre « j'ai pas compris mais je compatis à ta peine », et elle me fait un câlin. Le rêve, quoi.

Quant à Ron, je perçois des sons provenants de sa chambre. Il fait les cent pas. A tous les coups il rumine la dispute avec Hermione.

-Mais pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ? finit-il par lâcher en parlant tout seul.

Et moi, intérieurement je me marre : PARCE QUE !

Pattenrond : 3

Ronald Weasley : 0

Et un, et deux, et trois- zéro !


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà, c'est remoi ! Non ne vous inquiétez pas Lucedelune va écrire des chapitres (son premier est déjà un délice mais bon parlons de mon chapitre)**

**J'ai eu pitié. 3/0 pour pattenrond merde !**

**Vas y mon Ron ! Prends ta revanche. Il va moins rire le minou à sa maman.**

**chaton**

Round 4 :

Cela faisait 5 mois que Ron, Hermione et Harry vivaient ensemble. En fait non, il ne vivait plus à trois mais à deux.

En effet, la guerre avait pris fin il y a trois mois. Harry avait enfin vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien entendu aidé de ses deux meilleurs amis. Quand il fut libéré du poids du sacrifice, Harry décida de s'enchaîner à nouveau ! En effet, le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu le choix dans sa vie : on lui avait imposé de vivre avec son oncle et sa tante et son destin était lié à une prophétie qui venait d'une folle.

Sa première décision fut donc de mordre la vie à pleine dent, il s'empressa donc de reprendre sa relation avec Ginny et le couple s'installa immédiatement ensemble.

Et voilà comment Ron et Hermione vivaient tous les deux dans le même appartement. Tous les deux ? Non ! Pattenrond était toujours là à veiller sur sa maîtresse et à saccager tous ce qui avait attrait au rouquin, au grand dame de celui-ci qui avait du changer trois fois de garde robe, changer cinq fois les oreillers et avait même changé son matelas.

Ce soir là, alors que Ron rentrait chez lui après avoir travailler deux jours d'affiler, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir. Sachant qu'Hermione savait se faire discrète quand le jeune homme récupérait, il alla directement se coucher. Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, à moitié endormi, il reconnu une odeur qu'il connaissait trop bien, vous croyez tous que c'est celle d'Hermione ? Et non, c'est celle de Pattenrond, enfin plutôt celle de son urine.

Ron plus qu'exaspéré parcourut l'appartement à la recherche du vandale.

-Pattenrond, viens ici ! cria t'il

Mais c'était peine perdue, le chat de son amie ne lui avait jamais obéit alors pourquoi s'acharnait il ? Pourquoi ? Parce que là, Ron était à bout. Il réfléchissait même à quitter l'appartement, c'est vrai qu'il était bien là, avec Hermione, mais il ne supportait pas l'aveuglement d'Hermione face aux bêtises de son animal de compagnie.

Alors qu'il se décida à aller faire ses bagages, il vit un bout de la queue du chat. Il s'approcha sans un bruit et attrapa le chat par la queue et le ramena à la hauteur de son visage mais ce fut une grave erreur car l'animal le griffa au visage, il réussit même à s'y agripper. Quand il sentit les griffes s'enfoncer dans son visage, Ron le lâcha. Le chat en profita pour griffer sa poitrine avec ses pattes arrière puis il décida de s'attaquer au dos avec ses pattes avant.

Ron réussit à se dégager de son agresseur et le balança à travers le couloir et atterrit près de la porte d'entrée où se trouvait Hermione.

-Ronald Weasley ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait à mon chat ? s'écria t'elle.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'écria t'il un peu plus fort qu'elle. Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton chat ! Qu'est ce que je dis, c'est pas un chat, C'EST UN MONSTE ! … Il saccagé ma chambre, détruit mes oreillers, mes fringues et encore pire, notre amitié !

Hermione le regarda pendant que Pattenrond alla se caresser à ses jambes comme pour qu'elle compatisse pour lui.

-ALORS C'EST FINI ! Je me barre ! Je préfère vivre au Terrier ! Au moins je pourrais dormir tranquille sans la menace de me faire griffer ou pisser dessus par ton CHAT !

Ron n'attendit qu'Hermione dise quoi que ce soit et se précipita dans ta chambre. Hermione, encore sous le choc de la colère de Ron (elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois comme ça et c'est pour le bal de Noël quand elle était venue accompagné de Victor Krum), resta planté dans le hall. Elle fut tirée de sa pensée par Pattenrond qui voulait qu'Hermione lui fasse un câlin.

-Non Pattenrond ! C'est pas le moment !

Le chat siffla pour montrer son mécontentement et alla se coucher sur le lit d'Hermione. La jeune femme, quant à elle, posa son manteau sur le porte manteau et alla rejoindre Ron dans sa chambre. Mais quand elle y entra, elle fut prise de nausée en sentant l'odeur d'urine.

-C'est quoi c'est odeur ? C'est infecte !

Elle alla immédiatement ouvrir la fenêtre.

-C'est ton chat ! Au fait maintenant que vous avez l'appartement pour vous deux, tu n'as qu'à lui faire une chambre.

-Ron ! Ne dis pas de bêtise !

-Je ne dis pas de bêtise, il n'y en a que pour ton chat ! Il fait des conneries et c'est moi qui me prends tout !

-Ron !

Le jeune homme prit une sorte de panier à linge sale plein et le tendit à Hermione.

-Regardes ! REGARDES ! Ce que ton gentil minou a fait à mes vêtements tout neuf car il avait détruit mes autres fringues.

Hermione qui était déjà horrifiée par l'ampleur des dégâts, vit Ron enlever sa chemise.

-Ca c'est la dernière ! La DERNIERE qu'il me bousille, tu m'entends !

Quand Ron se retrouva torse nu, elle vit des griffures sur son torse et son dos.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Devines !

Ron avait fermé son sac et s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre quand il fut retenu par Hermione.

-Laisses moi passer ! dit il avec colère

-Non !

-Hermione laisse passer ! s'emporta t'il encore plus.

-Non ! Restes au moins pour que je soigne tes plaies !

-C'est trop tard Hermione ! J'ai pensé que vivre à deux nous rapprochait mais on n'est pas deux, on est trois ! Et notre colocataire ne veut pas de ma présence et encore moins que je t'approche ! Alors je vous laisse ! TOUS LES DEUX !

Ron réussit à passer le barrage quand il entendit son amie.

-Moi aussi, je voulais qu'on se rapproche !

Ron fit demi tour et se mit face à elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens dire ?

-Que je pensais que le départ d'Harry serait un nouveau départ pour nous deux !

-Mais on n'est pas deux, on est trois !

-Ron arrêtes !

-…

Le jeune homme n'osait plus regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

-Laisses moi soigner tes blessures ! Et puis, ça nous laissera le temps de discuter ! Après tu feras ton choix.

-Très bien !

Hermione alla chercher le matériel nécessaire pour soigner son ami et le rejoignit, elle prit sa main et le força à le suivre.

-Viens !

-Où ?

-On va dans ma chambre ! La tienne ne sent pas très bon, dit elle avec ironie.

Ron sourit et la suivit, toujours main dans la main.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, Ron vit Pattenrond dormir sur le lit.

-Allez dehors toi !

Le chat la tête pour voir Ron se faire jeter dehors mais ce fut étonné qu'il vit que c'était à lui qu'elle s'adresse.

-Allez dehors ! On devra parler nous deux !

Ce fut donc la tête entre les jambes que le chat quitta la chambre.

Ron fut étonné de la réaction d'Hermione qui lui reprit la main et l'assied sur son lit.

Elle mit de l'aseptique sur un coton et posa délicatement sur le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci eut une faible réaction au contact du coton sur sa peau.

-Ca te fait mal ! Excuse moi, je suis pas médicomage !

-Non c'est rien ! Ca pique un peu, mais c'est rien !

Hermione fit un faible sourire malicieux que Ron ne vit pas puisqu'il était de dos, elle posa un doux baiser sur les blessures du jeune homme.

-Et comme ça c'est mieux !

Le jeune homme surpris et retourna la tête, il voulut se retourner mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Ne te retournes pas ! J'ai pas fini !

Elle imposa donc une nouvelle méthode de soin : elle appliquait le coton imbibé d'aseptique et embrassait ensuite la plaie.

Ron, quant à lui, ne pouvait tenir ; il trépignait de faire de même sur la peau d'Hermione.

Au bout de dix minutes, Hermione décida qu'il fallait s'attaquer à la poitrine. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de Ron, reprit un nouveau coton et continua de soigner sur le torse du jeune homme.

-Ca va ? demanda t'elle en levant furtivement les yeux sur le jeune homme.

-J'ai vu pire ! Pattenrond m'a fait plus mal !

-Je suis désolée Ron ! Je voyais pas que tu vivais un enfer !

-Bon c'est bon ! C'est pas Voldemort ! Quoi que peut être Rogue ?

-Ron !

-Ok ! Je me tais !

-Tu veux toujours partir ?

-Et toi ? Tu veux quoi ? Si je reste, ça serait toujours la guerre mais si je pa

Ron ne put continuer car Hermione avait posé son doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme.

-Je veux pas que tu partes ! Je vais faire attention à Pattenrond, mais faut pas que tu le cherches !

-Très bien !

Hermione lui fit un doux sourire et retourna à ses soins.

-Aie ! fit Ron.

-Oh excuse moi ! Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda t'elle en posant sa main sur la bouche.

-Oui !

-Où ça ?

-Là ! dit il en pointant, du doigt, sa bouche.

-Oh ! Je vois ! Je crois que je connais un traitement pour ce genre de blessure !

-Ah ouais ! Et c'est quoi ?

-Ca ! dit elle en l'embrassant passionnément.

Ron l'enlaça fortement en approfondissant le baiser. Après un long baiser de cinq minutes, ils posèrent leurs têtes front contre front.

-Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie ! avoua Ron.

-Moi aussi ! Avoua à son tour Hermione

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour recommencer ?

-Rien ! dit Hermione en s'affalant sur son petit ami.

-Je t'aime Hermione !

-Et moi encore plus !

Hermione et Ron passèrent la soirée dans le lit, ils ne se levèrent même pas pour manger : ils avait décidé de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche pour la soirée (coup de chance, il y avait une bouteille d'eau près sur la table de chevet d'Hermione).

Hermione et Ron avaient décidé de prendre leur temps pour construire leur relation et donc de ne pas coucher ensemble dès le premier soir. Pourtant, Hermione insista pour que Ron dorme dans son lit, ses excuses furent qu'elle voulait dormir dans les bras réconfortant de Ron, et soigner par de tendres de baiser ses blessures et enfin, l'odeur pestilentielle régnait encore dans la chambre de son amoureux.

C'est heureux que Ron et Hermione s'endormirent, ils avaient enfin osé franchir le cap tous les deux et s'étaient promis de ne plus se quitter.

Ron venait de marquer son premier point qui en valait au moins 2 car premièrement, il avait pris la place de Pattenrond dans le lit d'Hermione mais il avait pris une place plus grande dans le cœur d'Hermione, il n'était plus seulement son ami mais aussi son amant !

Pattenrond : 3

Ron : 1


	5. Chapter 5

**bon j'espère que ça vous plait vous savez on a mis toutes les quatres beaucoup de temps (jusque des 3h du mat') pour aboutir à ce projet  
alors on espère que vous allez nous donner votre avis bon ou mauvais car nous nous demenons toutes les quatres vraiment beaucoup.  
sur chaque chapitres que l'on fait  
le chapître passe dans toutes les mains avant d'être publié, on donne notre avis, corrige les fautes (même si il y en a encore)**

je ne sais pas pourquoi les filles ont voté à l'unanimité pour que je fasse ce chapitre! ;-)  
bref ici, soyons fou j'ai fait du point de vue d'hermione, elle aussi c'est une potagoniste après tout!  
donc je vous laisse à ce dernier chapitre de la soirée...  
prochains chapitre: lucedelune et lyléne!  
bisous tertous  
hitoui

_Chapitre 5 : Hitoui_

Pourquoi il ne fait toujours rien ?

C'est une question existentielle que je me pose depuis une bonne dizaine de jours, et cette fois encore j'y pense même en prenant ma douche. Ça fait deux mois que je sors avec Ron et on fait toujours chambre à part…pourquoi ?

Peut être que je ne suis pas attirante…je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain et je m'observe un peu…tiens j'ai peut être attrapé un peu de ventre ! C'est sa faute aussi ! Il me cuisine des supers bons petits plats !

Pff…j'aurais du dire oui, la fois où on avait commencé à faire des câlins plus poussés, mais bon ça faisait un mois qu'on était ensemble et je me sentais pas prête et il a arrêté…mais maintenant je suis prête bordel !

Ça fait 4 semaines, 4 longues semaines qu'il m'a rien fait d'autre que des câlins et des bisous ! Et moi je n'ose pas commencer, il risque de me prendre pour une gourgandine…

En plus on commence à faire comme les vieux couples…on a nos petites habitudes, nos mimiques, les choses qu'on sait que l'autre n'aime pas etc… comme là je sais que si je me dépêche pas…dans près d'une minute Ron va entrer et râler parce que je mets encore trois heures sous la douche…et si je lui disais que c'était parce que je pensais trop à lui ?

Je pouffe de rire toute seule, en rinçant mes cheveux… ce qui est marrant c'est qu'on a prit l'habitude de se voir en sous-vêtements et ça n'a pas l'impression de le déranger… peut être qu'il a l'habitude de voir des filles nues, je ne suis peut être pas sa première…

Moi en ce qui me concerne personne d'autre à part lui explorera mon cœur, je suis exclusive… encore faudrait t'il qu'il me touche…

-T'as bientôt fini Hermy ? me lance une voix derrière moi

Je me retourne il est là en caleçon entrain tout simplement de mater mes fesses.

-Non mais t'es pas gêné toi ! dis je furieuse d'avoir oublié de remettre le rideau de douche.

Je l'entends rire, mais il s'arrête vite fait comme s'il était gêné

-J'ai pas fini de me rincer les cheveux ! dis je ouvrant le rideau suffisamment pour le voir râler…

-Bon je repasserais plus tard ! grogna t'il en voulant sortir

-Attend ! criè je

Glups, pourquoi je lui dis ça moi ?

_Allez Hermione ! Dis-lui ça te démange !_ Me dit une toute petite voix ! Allez dit lui si t'en as envie !

-Tu veux prendre ta douche avec moi ? dis je d'une toute petite voix

Mon dieu ! Je l'ai dit ! Pour qui il va me prendre maintenant ?

J'ose lui jeter un coup d'œil, il ne rit pas, il ne dit rien, il est juste…rouge tomate…

Bon c'est pas grave ! dis-je en refermant le rideau

J'entends la porte se fermer…

Pff n'importe quoi Hermione ! Quelle idée ! Maintenant pour qui il va te prendre ? Je n'ai qu'une envie à l'instant c'est pleurer…

« Shhhh »

Shhhh ? N'est ce pas le bruit d'un rideau qui s'ouvre que je viens d'entendre ?

Je me retourne, il est là, nu comme un ver, attendant mon approbation pour entrer… mon dieu que ce truc est… grand

-T'es sure ? dit il d'une toute petite voix encore plus gênée et je me demande si de la fumée ne va pas sortir de son visage tellement il est rouge.

J'acquiesce et me recule jusqu'au fond de la douche pour qu'il puisse entrer : mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il est imposant !

C'est moi qui suis toute gênée maintenant ! Je vais mourir s'il ne se passe rien aujourd'hui !

Je lui passe le shampoing et lui donne il se met à se savonner sans un mot, moi aussi je finis de me rincer… Je suis là, à coté de mon plus grand fantasme masculin qui se lave !

Pff je suis stupide. Je le regarde se rincer et je ne peux m'empêcher de le toucher, il fallait que je le touche…j'encercle mes bras autour de sa taille et le regarde passionnément…

-Embrasses moi ! murmuré je

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains, comme j'adore quand il me fais ça ! Et il me pose un magnifique baiser sur mes lèvres tremblantes…

Mon dieu… c'est magnifique, c'est merveilleux d'être dans ses bras… toute la gêne s'envole… j'apprécie le fait qu'il m'embrasse aussi passionnément… Dans ces moments là, je ne suis qu'à lui, pour l'éternité…et j'ai l'impression d'être la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde…je…urk…c'est quoi ce truc dur contre mon ventre…

Je me détache de lui pour baisser les yeux…

Urk…c'est encore plus grand que je l'imaginais…ça doit faire mal !

Je relève la tête, aie, il est redevenu rouge ! Et ne me regarde plus, les yeux fermés, comme crispé

-Excuse moi ! dit il. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler !

Hein ?

-De quoi tu parles ? m'aventurèje à dire tandis qu'il serrait les poings pour se contenir.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas prête...j'essaye de me contrôler mais te toucher devient un vrai clavaire !

Quoi ? C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment ce qu'il pense ?

Je suis complètement sonnée et heureuse ! Moi Hermione Granger, petite amie officielle de Ron Weasley, est en fait une simple idiote attendant qu'il lève le petit doigt alors qu'en fait il se retient ! Pour moi !

Je suis qu'une imbécile ! Une imbécile heureuse aussi !

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me jeter à son cou et le déstabiliser ! Il rouvre brusquement les yeux… je vois dans son regard pleins d'étonnement et de questions….

-Je suis prête Ron… ! soufflais je dans le creux de son cou en me mettant à caresser son dos

Je l'entends soupirer, sa dureté ne m'empêche pas de me coller à lui, j'en suis même assez fière, que ce soit à cause de moi qu'il soit comme ça !

Il me sourit et se remet à m'embrasser, beaucoup plus fort, plus durement comme si toute son désir caché ressortait subitement !

Mon dieu j'adore ça !

Je répond à son baiser ardemment, il me serre dans ses bras et me soulève tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime Hermione ! me souffle t'il.

Mon dieu ! C'est la première fois qu'il me dit ça depuis que nous sortons ensemble !

Il m'aime ! Je le savais déjà mais le réentendre sortir de sa bouche ça me va droit au cœur.

-Je t'aime Ron ! dis je à mon tour en le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras… certaine que je n'oublierais jamais ce moment que je suis entrain de vivre…ma première fois avec Ron Weasley !

-On sort ? demande t'il en attrapant une grande serviette et en l'enroulant autour de nous après avoir éteint l'eau. Il me soulève et me porte jusqu'à ma chambre, je lui souris, il me sourit… mon dieu… ce moment est parfait ! Je suis la plus heureuse des femmes…

Il me dépose sur mon lit, toujours les yeux plongés dans les miens, je me demande même comment il a fait pour trouver mon lit sans détacher le regard du mien ! Ne cherchons pas à comprendre…tout est parfait, je n'ai même pas peur...je sais qu'il sera doux et attentionné, je le vois dans ses yeux…

-Hermy, c'est ma première foi… murmure t'il un peu gêné et s'allongeant près de moi

-Moi aussi, je suis contente… soufflais je en l'attirant au dessus de moi pour qu'il recommence à m'embrasser tout est parfait… c'est le vrai bonheur… rien ni personne ne pourra déranger ce précieux moment que j'attend depuis tellement longtemps… personne ne…

-Urg !

Urg ? Je regarde mon homme complètement crispé les yeux emplis de douleur, la bouche entrouverte voulant dire quelque chose, ses bras sont raides comme un piquet…

-Aie, aie, aia, AYAYAYAAï ! finit il par hurler en se relevant brusquement et en se mettant à sautiller sur place

Mmerde ! Qu'est ce que !

Il sort du lit, hurlant à la mort, voulant attraper quelque chose dans on dos… mais… et là, je le vois, fier de lui à sa façon de remuer sa queue, les pattes plantées dans la chair de mon homme… Pattenrond… merde ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il dormait sur le lit.

Et il s'accroche bien en plus !

-Enlèves moi cette saloperie de là ! crie Ron à mon attention.

Je me lève à mon tour et m'empare de la bête qui vient de ruiner mon si beau moment d'intimité… et pour la seconde fois depuis que je vis avec Ron sous le même toit, j'en veux énormément à mon chat... à peine dans mes bras il se met à ronronner le matou ! Comme s'il croyait que j'allais le pardonner aussi facilement. Ron me regarde fou de rage et de douleur, il veut dire quelque chose mais il se retient, il attend quelque chose de moi, je le sais…

Mais j'ai déjà choisi…

Je me dirige vers la porte, le chat dans les bras et ouvre la porte et sans prévenir…

-Laisse nous tranquille ! dis je à Pattenrond avant de le jeter carrément dans le salon et de refermer la porte à double tour…

Je me retourne complètement énervée… et je pose les yeux sur Ron, il est là comme abasourdi ! Il n'a plus l'air d'avoir mal, ni d'être en colère, il est juste étonné…

-On en était où ? » repris je avec un petit air malicieux avant de me jeter dans ses bras à nouveau….

J'ai bien dit personne, ni quelques animaux qu'il soit, ne ruinera ce moment avec Ron !

Désolé Pattenrond ! On ne partagera pas avec toi ce qu'il s'apprête à me faire dans quelques instants!

Car Ce soir je n'appartiens qu'à Ron à lui seul, exclusivement !


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellow   
Après ces supers chapitres des supers auteurs y a moi lol  
Un qu'ils sont beaux leurs chapitres mais maintenant stop y a moi mDr  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira je ne suis pas une experte en Ron/Hermy mais je m'en sors bien non ? Mdr (non non je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent)  
Quand on ma proposer la fic j'ai sautée dessus et par la même occasion de ma chaise   
Bref après mon petit blabla d'auteur je vous laisse lire  
Gros bisous tout pleins  
Lucedelune**

_Chapitre 6 : (Lucedelune)_

Ils étaient à nouveau sur le lit, Ron avait fini par oublier l'incident de la dernière fois … où il n'avait rien pu faire à cause de ce maudit chat orange … cette boule de poils répugnante. Celle qui court partout dans tout les sens pour se faire remarquer et faire croire qu'il est tout gentil… tout mignon tout plein …

Mais il en était sur, ce chat c'était Rogue réincarner. Tu m'étonnes qu'on le retrouvait toujours près des Serpentard …

"M'enfin Ron c'est pas à ce chat que tu dois penser mais à la femme qui est là dans tes bras Merlin !" Pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il embrassa Hermione passionnément, la serrant encore plus dans ses bras, ils basculèrent sur le lit lorsque soudain Ron entendit un : Grt Grt.

Il n'y prêta pas attention, espérant qu'Hermione ne l'entendrait pas mais trop tard elle se redressa avec beaucoup de mal :

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Rien mon pied.

Grt, Grt se fit à nouveau entendre, suivit d'un grand miaulement.

-Ah c'est Pattenrond.

Elle se leva mais Ron la retint :

-Non laisses le dehors !

Il l'embrassait toujours lorsque le chat se mit à pleurer. Très fort en grattant la porte :

-Ron le pauvre petit, on ne peut pas le laisser dehors.

-Mais tu ne veux pas laisser cette bestiole dehors ?

-Ron ! Ce n'est pas une "bestiole" comme tu dis, c'est un chat ! Mon chat pour être plus précis.

-Mais enfin tu ne vois pas qu'il nous détruit.

A ces mots le chat pleura de plus belle, Hermione ouvrit donc la porte et le chat se issa dans ses bras. Hermione se mit à le caresser très tendrement sur le dessus de la tête et en dessous. Et deux minutes plus tard, le chat se mit à ronronner très fortement, faisant sourire sa maîtresse. Ron quand à lui fixait le chat avec un air de défi, alors que le chat (malgré son nez aplatit) regardait Ron d'un regard qu'il traduisait de narquois. Comme si le chat était heureux et avait gagner un point car c'est lui que tenait Mione.

_¤Flash Back¤_

-Si Harry, je t'assure !

-Ah c'est trop drôle ! Je n'en peux plus !

-Comment ça tu n'en peux plus ? Harry ce n'est pas drôle ! Veux-tu que je te montre ?

-Par tout les Merlins, Ron. J'aimerais encore un peu dormir avant de mourir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par la ? Demanda Ron méfiant.

-Que … enfin bouses de dragons … Ron je ne veux pas voir tes fesses voyons.

-Aurais-tu un problème avec mes fesses ?

-Serais-tu devenu gay Ron ?

-Oh Merlin non Harry, j'aime Hermione … Mince alors, si je ne te parlais pas à toi, on pourrait croire que j'aime les hommes !

-Mais c'est ce que je te dis depuis avant Ron.

Ron fit concurrence à ses cheveux et changea rapidement de sujet tout en gardant son joli teint.

-Bon écoute … ce chat et un vrai cauchemar.

-Ron il n'y a toujours que toi qui n'as jamais aimé ce chat, moi je le trouve adorable. En plus il nous à débarrasser d'une souris qui empêcher Ginny de dormir.

-Oh tu ne comprends rien à rien.

Et Ron avait transplané dans l'appartement pour atterrir sur la queue du chat qui lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait attrapé au niveau des abdos.

_¤Fin du Flash Back¤_

Ron sortit de la chambre d'un pas stricte et claqua la porte puis une deuxième. Hermione regretta soudain ce qu'elle venait de faire et se leva posant le chat par terre. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte lorsque le chat se mit à pleurer. Automatiquement elle s'arrêta, se retourna d'une extrême lenteur et vit le chat se rouler par terre en pleurant. Elle se précipita vers lui :

-Pardon mon chat … oh que je suis vilaine. Toi au moins tu es toujours là auprès de moi.

Pendant ce temps là Ron parcourait le chemin de traverse en ronchonnant. Lorsque soudain il entendit des cris de joie venant d'un petit bistro. Il entra doucement et y vit une femme en robe de mariée se faire porter par des sorciers, tous criait : Pour vous … pour votre amour … vive vous !

Ron trouva la scène attendrissante et ressortit le sourire aux lèvres, il continua à marcher tout en s'imaginant son mariage avec Mione.

Elle dans une magnifique robe blanche qui la ferrait ressemblait un ange. Il la voyait dire "oui" en rougissant, et la il pourrait passer un petit anneau à son doigt fin. Il mettrai alors une main dans la sienne et plus jamais avant la fin de la journée il ne la lâcherait … et tout le monde pourra l'appeler "madame Weasley" … même que peut être plus tard on dirait : "monsieur et madame Weasley ainsi que leurs enfants".

Des petits roux ayant l'intelligence de leur mère … il en rêvait.

Il passa devant une boutique sombre et continua son chemin lorsqu'il fit marche arrière et regarda le panneau. Il sourit rapidement regardant de droite à gauche puis poussa la lourde porte en bois. Elle était déserte, sombre et sentait la poussière … C'était sur, personne n'y était entré depuis bien longtemps.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda une voix froide et couinante dans le dos de Ron.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à un elfe, un elfe noir de peau et dans la pénombre, il ne distinguait que parcellement ses grands yeux globuleux.

-Je viens ... jeter un coup d'œil.

- Monsieur, ici on n'entre pas juste pour regarder. On achète.

-Mais je …

-Silence.

Ron baissa les yeux, il était impuissant. Puis soudain pour cacher son teint rouge que l'elfe n'aurait aucun mal à voir, il les contempla. Une après une durant 30 minutes puis soudain il en vit une. Magnifique, simple et tellement belle.

-S'il vous plait.

-Oui ?

-Sortez moi celle-ci je vous pris.

L'elfe ouvrit la petite vitrine en prononçant un sort incompréhensible, puis sortit l'objet demandé. Ron la prit dans ses mains, elle était si belle, si fine :

-Elle s'adapte à n'importe qui.

Ron se mit à réfléchir, il la voyait porter cette bague de fiançailles à son doigt. Souriante, émue … cette bague serait parfaite.

-Je la prends. Vous pouvez l'emballer.

-Je connais mon métier. Lâcha l'elfe et Ron préféra se calmer se souvenant de ce qu'il était arrivé à Lucius Malefoy.

-Tenez voilà la carte magique. A chaque fois que vous reviendrez ici. Votre nom ?

-Weasley ! Ron Weasley.

L'elfe leva les yeux et les écarquilla :

-L'ami d'Harry Potter, celui qui à délivrer mon frère Dobby ?

-Euh … oui.

-L'ami de celle qui à créer la SALE.

-A l'association d'Hermy. Oui, oui c'est moi.

-Je vous l'offre.

-Non je ne …

-Si allez, partez vite ! Et bonheur à vous.

Ron fila en le remerciant, bénissant pour la première fois l'association d'Hermione. Il transplana à l'appartement où il posa son manteau avec la bague à l'intérieur sur le canapé.

-Hermione ?

Le vide lui répondit, il sortit donc la boite et regarda à nouveau la bague, elle était belle. Deux pierres, une rouge et une or se trouvaient au dessus, elle était ondulée, en or blanc. Une bague magnifique. Il la rangea à nouveau dans sa poche entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il fonça dans l'entrée aidant Hermione à rangée les courses … mais il ne vit pas son manteau tomber à même le sol et voir quelqu'un venir le renifler.

Après 30 minutes de rangement par taille, ordre alphabétique, largeur de boite, il retourna dans le salon ou une forte odeur le frappa.

Il se mit à renifler l'air … il suivait une piste il en était sur … son odorat ne le trompait jamais … d'ailleurs il sentait l'oignon que Hermione était en train de couper ainsi que le jus de citrouille qu'elle préparait tranquillement. Bon d'accord elle lui avait dit, mais il en était sur, il aurait trouvé.

Soudain il vit son manteau à terre, il soupira et la ramassa et un liquide bizarre coula sur le parquet clair.

Ron fit une grimace lorsqu'il se souvint, la bague était dans la poche … poche dont le tissu était beaucoup plus foncé à un endroit qu'à un autre.

-NOOOON ! OÙ ELLE EST LA BOULE DE POIL ? LE CHAMEAU ? ROGUE OU TE CACHES-TU ? TU AS OSER ARROSER LA BAGUE. JE VAIS TE FAIRE CUIRE ! Hurla t il.

Hermione sortit de la cuisine, les yeux rouges à cause l'oignon :

-Ron ça va pas ? Pourquoi parles-tu de Rogue ? Et de chameau … ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Mais il a pissé sur la bague … la superbe bague ! Ah non je vais te le balancer par la fenêtre moi tu vas voir ! La superbe bague que je voulais pour toi !

-Hein …. Que … bague ? Pour moi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ron devint soudain très rouge et eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le parquet.

-La bague … de fiançailles que je voulais t'offrir … déclara-t-il d'une petite voix.

Hermione laissa tomber le couteau quelle avait en main et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Ron plongea alors la main dans sa poche et lui mit l'écrin dans ses petites mains.

Elle fit une grimace de dégoût, l'odeur était infecte et sa main était en train de se faire inonder.

-Euh …

-Oui, oui je sais … pardon Hermione, mais ta boule de poile à tout gâcher.

-Ma boule de poil ? C'est mon chat ! Celui qui m'a toujours été fidèle. Déclara-t-elle en le regardant narquoisement.

-C'est que … oui bon … mais ne dit pas qu'il ne vient pas de gâcher le plus beau moment de ta vie ?

-Ron espèce de modeste.

Elle lui jeta un coussin et il lui en rejeta un, lorsque soudain il se souvint de la bague. Il s'approcha d'elle brandissant son pouce en l'air. Il lui prit l'écrin inondé et l'ouvrit.  
Hermione aperçu la bague et ouvrit grand la bouche, incapable de la refermer. 

-Hermione je te prie d'accepter cette bague, en l'honneur de nos fiançailles.

Il lui glissa la bague au doigt, elle glissa à merveille … enfin normal quand la bague est recouverte d'urine de chat.

D'ailleurs en parlant de chat, Pattenrond se maudissait, il regardait la scène de derrière le canapé. Il venait d'échouer !

Loupé !

RON 3  
PATTENROND 3  
égalité!


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou vous tous ! et oui voilà le grand retour de chaton ! enfin non puisque c'est lylène qui a écrit ce chapitre !**

**Ce chapitre est court mais il tout de même marrant ! alors si je me rappelle bien on était à égalité alors qui va prendre l'avantage aujourd'hui ?**

_Chapitre 7 : Jouer sur les mots_

Journée très importante aujourd'hui. Ca fait maintenant trois semaines que la date a été entourée en rouge sur le calendrier aimanté sur la porte du réfrigérateur. Les parents d'Hermione et ceux de Ron ont été invités à l'appartement pour un repas officiel. Cette fois ça y est, ils annoncent leurs fiançailles.

Ron a passé la matinée dans la salle de bains, à essayer toutes les tenues et toutes les coiffures possibles. Pendant ce temps, Hermione a tout récuré à fond dans l'appartement. Même Pattenrond est passé au brossage. Tout doit être parfait.

Tout. Ce qui, pour Ron, sous-entend « pas de chat ». Il profite de ce qu'Hermione est occupée pour kidnapper et séquestrer Pattenrond, qui pour une fois ne faisait rien de répréhensible.

Cette victoire temporaire rend Ron euphorique. La journée sera merveilleuse, sans incident, puisque le monstre est hors d'état de nuire, momentanément du moins.

Les Granger arrivent en premier. Hermione est tout excitée et leur fait visiter la maison en parlant très vite, pour dire le plus de choses possibles en un minimum de temps. Ron n'essaie même pas d'en placer une. Il a l'habitude. Et pour être honnête, ça l'arrange un peu : pas besoin de chercher quoi dire pour alimenter la conversation. Les Weasley arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. Mrs Weasley embrasse le jeune couple, et Mr Weasley accapare Mr et Mrs Granger car il a besoin de savoir à quoi peut bien servir un rasoir épileptique.

Le repas se déroule sans encombre. Tout est parfait. Normal, Hermione a veillé au grain. Les parents portent un toast au jeune couple en début de repas. Ron rougit un peu. Il a préparé son discours de main de maître et s'est entraîné pendant des heures pour trouver la meilleure façon d'annoncer ses fiançailles avec Hermione.

Le dessert est terminé. La tension monte d'un cran. Ca va être le moment de se lancer. Hermione sert le café et le thé. Elle s'assoit, signe pour Ron qu'il est temps d'annoncer la nouvelle. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et saute le pas.

-En fait, nous vous avons invité ici aujourd'hui, Hermione et moi, parce que nous avons une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer…

Les parents le fixent, attentifs. Ils sont quatre, parce que chacun a deux parents. Et chaque parents a deux yeux. Ce qui fait en tout huit yeux. Ca fait beaucoup, pense Ron. Son regard croise celui d'Hermione, qui le rassure d'un sourire. Tout ne peut que très bien se passer, vu que le Monstre n'est pas là…

Ron se sent soudain pousser des ailes et se lance dans une tirade pseudo-homérique pas du tout prévue au programme. Mais il ne voit pas les signes affolés d'Hermione qui tente désespérément de l'arrêter.

-Je profite de l'absence de Pattenrond, qui est un peu jaloux de moi je crois, pour vous annoncer quelque chose de très important, disais-je. Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent !

Et Ron se permit quelques esquisses de la danse des canards devant ses parents, qui ne voyaient vraiment pas où il voulait en venir, et devant Mr et Mrs Granger, qui pensèrent que c'était une coutume sorcière.

-A bon chat, bon, rat, j'ai vaillamment lutté ces dernières semaines pour trouver mes marques dans cet appartement, et prendre mon courage à deux mains et quatre pieds pour faire ma demande à Hermione, même s'il ne faut pas réveiller le chat qui dort, car chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, c'est bien connu, qui a enfin fini par accepter.

-Ron, tu peux en venir au fait, s'il te plaît ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à entrevoir une catastrophe.

-Est-ce de ma faute si Pattenrond et moi nous entendons comme chien et chat ? lui répondit Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Les parents ne voyaient toujours pas où Ron voulait en venir. Pour le coup, ils donnaient leur langue au chat. Ils n'osaient couper Ron dans sa tirade, pourtant pas des plus brillantes… Ils devaient avoir un chat dans la gorge, probablement.

-Bien, bien, j'abrège ! Vous devez avoir d'autres chats à fouetter ! reprit-il en s'adressant de nouveau aux parents.

Ron était bien trop sûr de lui. Il prenait bien des risques avec Pattenrond dans le coin. Mais au fait, où est Pattenrond ? pensa Hermione. Elle se leva pour aller chercher le chat, qui devait sûrement dormir sur son lit. Il fallait qu'il dise bonjour à ses parents et à Mr et Mrs Weasley, quand même ! Ron vit Hermione se lever.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je reviens dans deux secondes !

Ron pensa qu'Hermione devait aller aux toilettes, ou un truc de filles dans le genre. Il ne se méfia pas.

-Je t'attends, alors, pour leur dire !

-Non, vas-y, dis-leur ! Je reviens tout de suite !

Hermione quitta la cuisine. Ron se retrouva seul face aux quatre parents, se sentant soudain beaucoup moins à l'aise. Nerveux, il se mit à balancer ses jambes dans le vide, les mains sous les cuisses. Il sourit bêtement et tenta de reprendre la conversation.

-Encore un peu de thé ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, merci. Venez-en au fait, jeune homme, dit Mr Granger pour encourager Ron.

Entendant les pas d'Hermione dans le couloir, Ron déglutit et se lança au moment où elle ouvrait la porte.

-Hermione et moi sommes fiancéééééééééééééééééaïïïïïïïïïeeeeeeeee !

Une dizaine de griffes et un certain nombre de dents venait de se planter dans son mollet. Pattenrond était furieux. Ron l'avait enfermé dans le placard. Il venait de se moquer ouvertement de lui, et il avait tout entendu, les chats ont l'oreille fine. Hermione ne dit rien, et se contenta de regarder la scène, tandis que Ron souffrait le martyre. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Normal, la nuit tous les chats sont gris.

Ron essaya de rattraper le coup.

-Pattenrond, arrête de jouer avec mon pantaaaïïïïeeelonn, s'il te plaît, petit farceur !

Pattenrond, que le qualificatif de « farceur » n'avait pas apaisé, bien au contraire, se mit à lacérer le pantalon de Ron, lui arrachant au passage quelques centimètres carrés de peau.Il n'est si petit chat qui n'égratigne. Et Pattenrond était un gros chat. Ca faisait mal, forcément.

Hermione mit fin au supplice en attrapant le chat. A nouveau dans les bras de sa maîtresse, contemplant Ron avec un petit air de triomphe sadique, il se mit à ronronner comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui fait le jeu du chat est la mort pour la souris. Ron prenait des airs de muridés à ses yeux, ça ne rendait la chasse que plus intéressante.

-Mon Pattenrond, il y a trop de monde et tu es stressé ? Il ne faut pas ! Comment as-tu réussi à te faire enfermer dans le placard ? Il ne faut pas dormir sur le linge, tu le sais ! Tu as eu peur du bruit, c'est ça ?

Tant que la jambe de Ron agonisait à petit feu, Hermione réconfortait son chat traumatisé par de si brusque changements.

-Tu ne le punis pas ? lui demanda-t-il en serrant les dents pour refouler des larmes de douleur.

-Inutile de landangier le chat, quand le fromage est mangé. C'est un chat, Ron, pas un enfant. Il a des instincts, et toi tu balances les jambes. Il a dû croire que tu voulais jouer à chat !

Ron trouva le courage de ravaler une réponse sèche et efficace. Pas la peine de se disputer devant les parents alors qu'on vient d'annoncer les fiançailles.

Mrs Weasley comprit la détresse de son fils. Instinct maternel aussi redoutable qu'un chat à l'affût d'une proie.

-Alors comme ça vous vous fiancez ! C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait joyeux mais sonnait un peu faux tout de même.

-N'est-ce pas ? répond Hermione vraiment enthousiaste, ayant complètement oublié la jambe de Ron. J'étais tellement surprise quand Ron me l'a demandé ! Je n'osais plus espérer !

Elle fit un grand sourire, et se pencha sur Ron pour l'embrasser. Ron avisa que le chat, toujours dans les bras de sa maîtresse, se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Qui naquit chat court après les souris. Il se leva précipitamment, obligeant une Hermione interloquée à suspendre son geste.

- Vous voulez des petits gâteaux avec le thé ?

Ron 3 – Pattenrond 4

**Je voulais vous prévenir que vous pouvez dorénavant me laisser des reviews anomymes alors lachez vous!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Et non ! vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien votre chaton adoré qui revient avec un nouveau chapitre!_

_Désolée pour le retard mais c'est que notre lucedelune avait oublié que c'était elle qui écrivait le chapitre 8 mais bon maintenant c'est fait !_

_je voulais vous prévenir que je posterais un chapitre par semaine mais je n'ai pas de date fixe!_

_N'oublez pas les reviews !!!!!!!_

**Chapitre 8 :**

Hermione courait dans toute la maison, allant de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Elle n'en finissait plus, et depuis la cuisine Ron observait sa bien aimée. D'ailleurs phénomène assez bizarre Pattenrond se trouvait à deux mètres de son pire ennemi –je nomme bien sur Ronald Weasley- et pour l'instant aucunes disputes n'avaient encore éclatées.

Ron tourna la tête et aperçut le chat qui l'observait, ils se mirent à se contempler droit dans les yeux, Ron sentait que le félin était fatigué et juste à ce moment une vraie tornade fit irruption dans la paisible cuisine.

-Ron mais par Merlin, dois-je te faire boire tes tartines, et manger ton thé dis moi ? Tu es là à faire les yeux doux au chat. Non mais vas-y drague la tasse devant moi je ne dirais rien non plus !

Ron regardait Hermione, ce qu'elle venait de raconter n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

-Chérie, ce que tu racontes ne veut absolument rien dire !

-Mais si voyons. Par définition, va mettre ton costume dans 4 heure nous devons nous mariés ! Aurais-tu perdu le sens logique des choses ? Ah je suis bête, tu ne l'as jamais eu. Maintenant fais manger les chaussons au chat et mets la gamelle à tes pieds tu vas attrapé froid.

Et Hermione repartit telle une tornade. Ron soupira et se leva, il monta dans la chambre et se prépara.

-Merlin ou est-il ? Il ne peut pas avoir disparu tout de même ? Hermione va me tuer !

-Ah Ron tu es la !

Ron fit un bond énorme, et se retourna tendu comme un piquet.

-Mais enfin Ron pourquoi es-tu penché sous le lit en … caleçon ?

-Eh bien …

Ron se tortillait sur place, il sautait d'une jambe à l'autre en gigotant, le roux semblait si mal à l'aise, de plus ses joues étaient toutes rouges.

-Hermione … j'ai … un petit … enfin un gros … non un petit … problème !

-UN PROBLEME ? Hurla Hermione complètement hystérique. Quel genre de problème ?

-Je … netrouveplusmoncostume ! Déclara t-il s'en reprendre sa respiration.

-QUOI ? MAIS COMMENT PEUX-TU ME FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE À 1 HEURE DE NOTRE MARIAGE ! JE T'AVAIS DIT DE TE PREPARER !

-Mais figure toi … tu vas rire, mais justement ça fait deux heures que je le cherche.

-Rire, ce n'est pas le moment de rire. Vas donc voir à la cave plutôt que de rester planter la !

Et Hermione retourna dans la salle de bain, en jurant de toutes les façons possibles après Ron.

Ron fila à la cave et miracle après l'avoir entièrement retournée il trouva son fameux costume. Costume largement mieux que celui de sa 4eme année, encore heureux. Il voyait toujours la moue de dégoût du professeur McGonagall à cette époque.

Il se secoua les plumes, il ne lui restait que peu de temps et certainement qu'Hermione allait encore lui crier dessus. Il décida donc de se changer dans le salon, ça lui éviterait toutes remarques de la part d'Hermione.

Seulement apparemment Ron avait oublié la présence du chat …

Il jeta de façon désinvolte son costume sur le canapé, malheureusement pour lui il y avait le chat dessus et celui-ci planta ses griffes dans la belle chemise blanche de Ron. Ron qui bien sur ne remarque rien, il reprit son costume en main. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment précis qu'il aperçut le chat, enfin ce Rogue, Voldemort en personne, il soupira en repensant à l'humiliation qu'il avait eue face à ses parents et ses beaux parents. Comment ne pas le prendre pour un fou ?

Il passa son pantalon tranquillement puis il saisit sa chemise et failli hurler de peur. Effectivement celle-ci était déchirée dans le dos et lui voyait une forme de tête de mort. Bien sur seul lui voyait cela, quoique Pattenrond le regardait d'un air narquois.

Notre beau roux, se retourna lentement très lentement vers ce démon vivant et d'un éclair le saisit par la peau, le chat rugit de douleur, mais Ron s'en fichait royalement. Il saisit sa baguette et lui lança un sort du silencio. Le calme régnait à nouveau dans la maison, que Ron entendit :

-Chéri que se passe t-il ? Tu veux que je descende ?

-Euh … non ! Non ne t'en fait pas tout vas bien ! J'ai marché sur la queue à Pattenrond.

-Oh mais fait donc attention ! Tu as ton costume ?

-Oui chérie !

-Très bien, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Panique à bord, pensa Ron.

Il avança dans l'entrée et jeta (NDA : oui jeta) le chat dans la cave, après tout ces bestioles atterrissent toujours sur leurs pattes non ?

Il referma, ou plutôt claqua la porte et couru au salon ou il saisit sa baguette. Il retira sa chemise et pointa l'objet en bois dessus.

Il faisait marché ses neurones à toutes allures mais impossible de ce souvenir de la formule pour réparer sa chemise. Il entendit alors les talons d'Hermione claquait à l'étage suivit d'un énorme juron.

-Ca va chérie ?

-Non ! MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! JE VIENS DE CASSER MON TALON !

Elle hurla carrément la formule, Ron souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, sa future femme venait non s'en le savoir de l'aider. Il murmura la formule en priant pour qu'elle marche et passe vite fait sa chemise, fit en 2 seconde son nœud papillon puis enfila sa veste.

Il sortit dans le couloir et découvrir Hermione dans ses habilles normaux.

-Tu n'es pas prête ?

-Et que tu me voies dans ma robe de mariée ? Idiot j'ai lancée à mes vêtements un sort d'illusion. Vient maintenant nous allons être en retard.

Ils transplanèrent la main dans la main, Pattenrond lui fonçait droit sur la porte de la cave. C'était vraiment injuste, cet idiot de Ron n'avait pas le droit d'épouser SA maîtresse. Et pourtant …

Les grandes portent de l'église venait de s'ouvrir sur des demoiselles d'honneur. Effectivement Hermione avait ajoutée des traditions moldus au mariage. Après le passage dès belles demoiselles et de leurs cavaliers, Hermione fit son entrée au bras de son père.

Tout le monde se leva en poussant des "ah" et des "oh", effectivement Hermione était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe.

On ne pouvait distinguer ses pieds, puisqu'ils étaient dissimulés par un jupon fait de soie blanche qui semblait glissé à chacun de ses gestes, elle avait un bustier rose pal avec deux fleurs brodées en noirs. Elle portait deux bracelets aux mêmes couleurs que la robe, ainsi qu'un splendide collier fait en pierres précieuses. Ses cheveux généralement indomptables, étaient rassemblés en un chignon élégant d'où deux trois mèches s'échappaient.

Hermione Granger –future Weasley- était vraiment splendide, même Malefoy n'aurait pu le nier.

Ron ne pouvait la quitter du regard, elle était tellement belle. Et dire que dans moins d'une heure, tout le monde l'appellerait Hermione Weasley …

Alors que la messe prenait fin, le curé sorcier déclara qu'il était temps d'embrasser la mariée, celle-ci souriait de toutes ses dents, Ron l'attrapa par les hanches et lui donna un long baiser alors que des applaudissements et des pleurs se faisaient entendre dans l'église.

Alors qu'à l'église tout le monde était plus qu'heureux, un terrible miaulement de rage muet explosa dans la cave de la maison Weasley.

Le malheureux chat semblait fou de rage, tel un lion. Et effectivement dans ses moments il ressemblait terriblement à Rogue …

Ron avait gagné et il le savait !

Ron 4 / Pattenrond 4

Qui remportera le prochain round ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou et me revoilà avec encore un chapitre de Lucedelune, ennemi de Ron vous allez être mais qui aura les faveurs d'Hermione en cette belle soirée !**

Chapitre 9 :

-Oh que ça fait du bien d'être à la maison mon chéri.

-Oui tu as raison Mione. Cette soirée était magnifique, tu étais la plus belle, mais un tour au lit ne serrait absolument pas de refus.

Hermione enroula ses bras autour du cou de Ron, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre celle du beau et grand roux.

Il se mit à suçoter ses lèvres rouges, lorsque de furieux grattements se firent entendre. D'un coup sous sa veste de costume il sentit ses poils des bras se dressaient.

-Mais … Qui fait ce bruit ?

-Euh …

Des miaulements terribles se firent entendre dans toute la maison, Hermione courut malgré sa robe vers la porte du garage et l'ouvrit en grand. Ron vit juste le chat coucher sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air entrain de rugirent.

Il ferma les yeux et rien qu'à travers ses paupières il voyait la figure d'Hermione :

-RONALD WEASLEY ! JE VAIS TERTRÏPER !

Ron se mit alors à reculer dangereusement, se cognant contre la vitre froide :

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi MON chat se trouve dans cet état ?

Le chat lui venait de se faufiler sans un bruit derrière le canapé et observait avec un sourire de chat la scène ! Peut-être que désormais il pourrait être tranquille et avoir sa maîtresse rien que pour lui … comme dans le temps.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi mon chat, mon amour …

-Ah non ton amour c'est moi !

-Si tu continu ainsi "mon cœur" tu ne serras plus rien. Puis-je savoir pourquoi Pattenrond était aussi mal ?

-Mais il joue la comédie …

-RON ! Cria-t-elle excédait par son comportement.

-Eh bien, ton chat c'est Rogue incarné il a quelque chose contre moi, et puis comme il n'arrêtait pas et bien … et bien …

Ron finit sa phrase dans un murmure inaudible pourtant Hermione devint aussi rouge qu'un piment et un braisier s'alluma dans son regard. Pattenrond était heureux de la voir ainsi se fâcher contre cet imbécile.

-Tu n'aurais pas osez ?

-Eh bien …

-Ron, non ne me dit pas ça.

-Hermione tu comprends voyons …

-MAIS ENFIN TU ES MALADE !

-Non, mais … Hermione on ne va pas se gâcher la soirée pour Rogue … enfin Pattenrond !

-Mais enfin c'est un gentil Rogue … euh chat !

-Tu l'as dit, je le savais. Dit-il en pointant son doigt sur Mione un air triomphant sur le visage. Hermione changea de sujet.

-Ron ça ne m'explique toujours pas ton attitude. Quel est l'avantage de l'enfermer seul dans le garage ?

On entendit alors un énorme gargouillement :

-Ron enfin on sort de table.

Il devint encore plus rouge, Hermione le regardait lorsque le chat arriva poussant de la pâte sa gamelle.

-Non Ron, tu n'as pas donné à manger à Pattenrond ?

-Eh bien, j'ai accidentellement oublié durant ce temps là.

-Accidentellement Ron ?

-MIAOU !

-Oui Pattenrond viens avec moi.

Elle sortit de la pièce laissant Ron tremblant comme une feuille sur le tapis orange du salon. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et remis sa cravate droite. Il se haussa droit sur ses pieds et partit d'un air déterminer dans la cuisine où il vit Hermione regardant son chat manger tranquillement.

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, lui faire oublier sa bêtise et la renverser sur la table.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa et avança d'un pas lorsque soudain il mordit violement la joue de sa bien aimée.

-AH Ron ! Mais tu es givré mon pauvre vieux.

Ron restait pétrifier sur place, Pattenrond mordait sa jambe avec dynamisme.

-Oh c'est mignon Pattenrond veut aussi un de tes bisous.

Soudain le chat orange stoppa son activité et voulut filer à toute allure sauf qu'Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le colla contre le torse du beau roux. La queue imposante de Pattenrond se retrouva sous le nez de Ron et il fut surpris d'avoir fortement envie d'éternuer.

Il éloigna le chat et éternua, on aurait pu croire que la maison aller s'effondrer. Dans sa main se trouvait une boule de poils … orange.

Hermione explosa de rire alors que Ron toussait telle une locomotive :

-Encore un chat dans la gorge Mr Weasley ?

-Disparitium.

Il fut débarrassé des poils dans sa gorge et lança à sa femme un regard aussi chaud que la braise.

-Mais il faudrait quelqu'un pour me le soigner Mme Weasley ! Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la brune.

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et traversa la petite cuisine, il passait la porte lorsque les pieds de Mione l'empêchèrent de passer. Il poussa un peu plus fort, sans voir bien entendu la merveilleuse grimace d'Hermione.

Mais pourquoi ça ne passe pas ? Comment ils ont fait déjà dans le peuillton (NDA : feuilleton) que Mione m'a montrer ? Ahh oui !

Il se tourna et passa la porte pour le plus grand soulagement de la mariée.

Il commença à monter les escaliers qui tournaient lorsque la tête d'Hermione se cogna contre le mur, lui défaisant son si beau chignon :

-Ron …

-Pardon amour.

Il continua son chemin, il failli laisser tomber Hermione, lui casser deux fois le poignet et contre tout romantisme il ne réussit même pas à ouvrir lui-même la porte. Hermione jugea alors préférable de descendre de ces grands bras si maladroit et elle le poussa à l'intérieur.

Ron enlever sa veste de smoking, il vit Hermione sourire malicieusement lorsque soudain le décor changea et il se retrouva sous elle, sur …. Sur le canapé.

-Hermione chérie, ne me dit pas que ton fantasme est de le faire sur ce canapé ?

-Non, non. Attend moi.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et partit, Ron ne voulant perdre une seconde retira ses habilles et se retrouva entièrement nu. Il ne la vit pas arriver d'ailleurs, mais il sentit son parfum :

-Enfin la amour !

-Oui.

Il se retourna et poussa un cri d'horreur, dans ses bras Hermione tenait la boule de poil, Rogue, Voldemort deux. Et elle souriait de façon diabolique.

Elle lui colla la boule de poil qui se défendait tel un tigre contre son torse.

-Mais Hermione ?

-Ron chéri, ne crois pas que j'ai oubliée ! Vous m'exaspérer tous les deux ! Alors vous allez dormir ensemble toute la nuit et le premier qui part ou qui fait mal à l'autre je lui mort la queue !

Elle adressa un clin d'œil qui comprit l'allusion, Pattenrond avait une queue de chat mais lui pas vraiment … il grimaça d'avance alors qu'Hermione éteignait la lumière :

-Bonne nuit.

Merlin Hermione, mais comment fais-tu pour me laisser avec ce fauve, et en plus il pu et puis il prend toute la place ! Ahh ça m'énerve !

Ron et le chat étaient toujours collé l'un à l'autre lorsque soudain Ron sentit sur son nez une ou deux petites chatouilles. Il était traumatisé à l'idée que ce soit le chat, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et vis des doigts fins … les doigts d'Hermione.

-Chut.

-Hermione mais … Non, pars tu m'as consigné !

-Oh monsieur boude, pourtant madame Weasley l'avoue elle ne peut résister au torse de son nouveau mari … elle en rêve chaque nuit …

-Ah oui ?

-Oh que oui monsieur ! Serriez vous m'aider à l'oublier ?

-L'oublier ? Merlin non.

Ron se releva lorsqu'il sentit les griffes du fauve se planter dans son bras :

-Oh oh Hermione, tu oublis ton adorable petit chaton …

-Non, justement, il n'avait qu'à pas être méchant ! Et puis après tout tu avais raison lorsqu'à l'époque tu m'as dit qu'il était un peu trop gros. De sauter un repas ne lui fera aucun mal.

Elle caressa son chat derrière les oreilles et il lâcha prise, alors que Ron l'entraîner déjà vers le haut pour une vraie nuit de folie …

**Ron 5 / Pattenrond 4**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spéciale dédicace à un de mes profs de physique-chimie au lycée et à Mme Chut la documentaliste, qui ont rompu dans des conditions dramatiques à cause d'une belle-maman… envahissante… (vive les potins de profs et vive les bons indics !)**

_Chapitre 10 : Chéri, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… (Lylene)_

Ca faisait quelques temps qu'ils étaient mariés, maintenant, et qu'ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied à un projet qui tenait particulièrement à cœur à Ron : avoir un bébé.

C'était sans compter l'omniprésence de Mrs Weasley, qui avait une légère tendance à débarquer en plein devoir conjugal pour vérifier « l'avancement des travaux », justement. Ce qui coupait net lesdits travaux…

Hermione se sentait vraiment très gênée dans ce genre de situation. Même avec la magie, il était assez difficile de dissimuler la nature de ses occupations les plus récentes, surtout quand belle-maman était une spécialiste des inspections de l'état général des membres de sa famille… Mrs Weasley prenait alors un air de conspiratrice amusée, et s'éclipsait. Mais une fois l'élan coupé, il était difficile de repartir à l'assaut. Il y a des choses qui coupent les envies les plus folles et les plus pressantes. Belle-maman à la porte de chez soi, par exemple.

Hermione et Ron avaient pris une semaine de vacances peu après le mariage. Une lune de miel était devenue nécessaire pour prendre un peu de recul par rapport au train-train quotidien… et à Mrs Weasley.

Ce matin-là, Hermione s'était levée courbaturée. La nuit n'avait pourtant pas été si mouvementée que ça… Elle se sentait un peu patraque. Peut-être la grippe.

Elle pensa bien à une éventuelle réussite du « projet » mais il fallait s'en assurer d'abord. Pas la peine d'en informer Ron sans en avoir le cœur net. Sans compter qu'après ça, il faudra supporter les conseils-maternité de belle-maman. Hermione adorait sa belle-mère. Mais comme toutes les relations belle-mère/bru, il fallait que chacune prenne ses marques sans empiéter sur le territoire de l'autre. A la frontière entre les territoires, en l'occurrence, Ron.

La journée s'écoula relativement lentement, au rythme des nausées et de quelques vertiges. Enfin, Hermione se décida à acheter un test de grossesse chez un apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. De retour à l'appartement, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bains, lut une bonne dizaine de fois la notice, pour être sûre de ne pas faire de fausse manipulation, puis se lança, fébrile.

Fini. Attendre quelques secondes pour avoir le résultat. Hermione se mit à trembler. A bien y réfléchir, c'était pire que le résultat des examens.

Positif. Résolument positif.

On reste calme, on respire. Cette fois ça y est, ALEA JACTA EST, l'affaire est dans le sac, ou plutôt dans le ventre…

Hermione se mit à réfléchir frénétiquement. Il fallait tout changer dans l'appartement. La chambre de Ron, actuellement pièce-débarras et annexe de la bibliothèque du salon, deviendrait la chambre du bébé. Il faudrait tout réorganiser. Faire des travaux d'aménagement. Refaire la tapisserie. Des petits anges sur le papier peint, ça serait chouette ? Papier peint rose ou bleu ? Peut-être une déco magique, avec un ciel étoilé comme dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard ? Hermione sortit de la salle de bains, et courut à son bureau pour faire une liste de tout ce qu'il y aurait à faire avant la naissance du bébé. Neuf mois, c'est court mine de rien. Et elle allait devoir prendre de l'avance dans son travail pour compenser les dernières semaines de grossesse et la période post-natale, apparemment éreintante. Il fallait acheter un berceau. Des affaires pour le bébé. Des… Comment l'annoncer à Ron ?

Cette question bassement existentielle l'effleura enfin. Il allait bien le prendre, c'est sûr, puisque la décision avait été mûrement réfléchie, à deux. Mais bon, on n'annonce pas ce genre de nouvelle comme ça sans préparation psychologique préalable.

Elle échafauda toutes sortes de scénarios.

« Bonsoir ma chérie bonne journée au travail ?

- Bonsoir Ron, je suis enceinte, tu vas être père. Et ta journée à toi ? » Trop abrupt.

Mettre le test en évidence sur le lavabo. Problème : Ron n'a pas le sens de l'observation, et quand bien même il l'aurait il ne saurait pas vraiment ce que ça signifie. Trop aléatoire.

Avant de se mettre au lit ? Ca risque de ne pas passer. Ron s'endort très vite quand il veut…

Demain matin au réveil ? Comment plomber la journée…

Et là, une idée de génie, hermionesque. Un dîner aux chandelles. Préparation psychologique en douceur, annonce au dessert. Et advienne que pourra. La soirée n'aura pas été ratée et ça laisse un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle avant de (ne pas) se coucher. Oui, elle allait faire ça…

Toute à ses pensées, elle s'installa dans le divan du salon. Pattenrond la rejoignit, s'installa sur son ventre et se mit à ronronner. Hermione le gratta distraitement derrière les oreilles, comme à son habitude.

Un bébé. Ca faisait bizarre de se dire qu'elle attendait un bébé. Et que dans neuf mois elle allait être responsable d'un petit bout de chou… Engagement pour la vie. Elle sourit en l'imaginant. Il apprendrait plein de choses. Il saurait tout faire. Il serait le plus beau bébé du monde. Il serait parfait. Préfet à Poudlard, puis préfet-en-chef. Hermione soupira et sourit. Son bébé. Ron serait un père formidable, elle y veillerait. Si elle le laissait approcher…

Non, ils seraient la famille parfaite.

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur Pattenrond, qui lui rendit son regard, se sentant observé.

-Tu sais quoi, Pattenrond ? Je vais être maman. Tu seras gentil avec le bébé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'aideras à m'en occuper, d'accord ?

Pattenrond se leva, s'approcha d'Hermione et se frotta la tête contre son menton, comme pour la rassurer. Hermione lui embrassa le front. Et eut une autre idée de génie.

C'est Pattenrond qui allait annoncer la nouvelle à Ron.

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit venir une plume et un parchemin par un sortilège d'Attraction. Le chat sur les genoux, elle commença à écrire. Elle enroula ensuite le parchemin qu'elle fixa au collier de Pattenrond.

-C'est toi qui va porter la nouvelle à Ron, Pattenrond. J'ai besoin de ton soutien, tu vas m'aider, tu veux bien ? A la fin du repas, tu monteras sur les genoux de Ron sans le griffer et tu le laisseras prendre le message, d'accord ?

Pattenrond la fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle lui en demandait beaucoup. Il comprenait bien son stress mais quand même… Hermione lui fit les yeux doux, et commença à gratter pile là où elle savait que son chat adorait. Parfois elle riait en pensant qu'il se damnerait pour des caresses juste derrière le lobe de l'oreille. Elle suspendit son geste.

-Si tu m'aides, tu auras double ration de gratouilles derrière les oreilles. Et le droit d'entrer dans la chambre quand Ron ne sera pas là…

Elle le prenait par les sentiments. Elle avait des arguments imparables. Cette fille le menait carrément par le bout du nez. Mais que ne ferait-on pas pour ses câlins… Pattenrond céda, et se remit à ronronner. Hermione l'installa confortablement sur elle, prit son livre sur la table basse du salon et se mit à lire en caressant le chat.

L'heure du dîner arriva. Hermione avait tout préparé, Ron avait envoyé un hibou pour prévenir qu'il serait un peu en retard, mais qu'il lui promettait une soirée inoubliable. Pour le coup, il n'avait pas tort…

Hermione vérifiait tout, s'agitait dans l'appartement, lissant une fois encore un pli de la nappe, vérifiant que les chandelles ne coulaient pas trop, que le dîner ne brûlait pas.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

-Chérie, c'est moi, je suis rentré !

Hermione respira profondément. Elle devina Ron dans l'entrée de l'appartement enlevant ses chaussures, sa veste. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et contempla le spectacle, stupéfait, incapable de parler. Elle lui avait sorti le grand jeu. Hermione s'approcha de lui, se blottit dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir mon amour, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Ron l'embrassa et sourit.

-La journée n'est pas bonne tant que je ne suis pas avec toi. Et toi ?

-Passé mon temps à faire des recherches. Long et fastidieux, pas très productif mais nécessaire. J'avais hâte que la journée se termine.

Elle lui prit les mains et l'emmena à table. Le dîner fut excellent. En tête-à-tête, à la lueur des bougies, les yeux dans les yeux… C'était d'une mièvrerie insurmontable, vu de l'extérieur, mais le romantisme, c'est mignon quand même. Et puis il n'y avait personne pour assister à ce spectacle. Sauf Pattenrond qui serrait les dents et regrettait déjà sa promesse…

Le dessert prit fin. Le moment approchait. Hermione se sentit nerveuse.

-Au fait, c'était en quel honneur cet excellent dîner, ce n'est pas notre anniversaire aujourd'hui !

-Depuis quand a-t-on besoin d'une occasion pour faire un dîner en amoureux ?

Ron se sentit un peu honteux de son manque de délicatesse et rougit. Hermione lui sourit.

-En fait, il y a bien une raison, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer… enfin, Pattenrond a quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Pattenrond prit son courage à deux pattes, rassembla toute la diplomatie dont il était capable et s'élança sur les genoux de Ron. Celui-ci se contracta, attendant l'attaque imminente. La soirée avait été trop parfaite pour que le monstre se retienne de tout gâcher… Pourtant, à la grande surprise de Ron, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de tendre la tête et de le regarder avec une farouche insistance. Ron vit le papier, et comprit qu'il devait le prendre. Le chat sauta au sol aussitôt. Il déplia le papier doucement.

_« Mon chéri, nous avons très bien travaillé, tu vas être papa, _

_Je t'aime, _

Hermione. » 

Ron resta immobile quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur le parchemin, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau et s'imprime. Hermione l'observait, inquiète. Il était en mode « BUG ». Mauvais signe.

Papa. Bébé. Hermione. Enceinte. Famille.

Et là, sans signe avant-coureur, Ron sauta de sa chaise en hurlant de joie, et sauta sur Hermione qu'il prit dans ses bras pour la faire tourner.

-Papa je vais être papa !!! répétait-il en boucle.

Il reposa enfin Hermione et se mit à faire des bonds de joie dans l'appartement. Jusqu'au moment où…

MIAOUWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!!

Ron venait de marcher sur la queue du chat.

Pattenrond devint fou. C'en était trop. Il avait vraiment pris sur lui jusque-là, mais là, c'était le poil qui faisait déborder la fourrure. Il se retourna et planta griffes et dents dans la chair de Ron, qu'il se mit à lacérer avec frénésie. D'après Darwin, il avait dans ses lointains aïeux des tigres à dents de sabre. A ce moment précis, il se montrait digne de ses ancêtres. On ne connaît un chat tant qu'on ne lui a marché sur la queue (proverbe breton).

Hermione se précipita pour démêler la situation. Mais Ron, voulant se dépêtrer du chat, gigotait trop. Impossible de l'approcher et de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle sortit donc sa baguette et stupéfixa tout le monde.

Le silence et le calme revenus, elle décrocha le chat de Ron, l'emmena dans le salon, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de cassé et finit par le libérer avant de fermer la porte. Puis elle retourna s'occuper de Ron.

De même, elle le laissa stupéfixé le temps de le soigner. Ron était furieux. Mais au moins il n'hurlait pas et il ne bougeait pas, ce qui s'avéra pratique pour lui appliquer un antiseptique un peu piquant. Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de le libérer. Charmante idée, car Ron fut stoppé net dans la diatribe qu'il préparait contre Pattenrond et son traitement de faveur.

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Ron abandonna ses griefs contre le chat, et revint à la nouvelle de la soirée.

- Alors c'est vrai, on va devenir une famille ?

Hermione acquiesça et l'embrassa.

**Ron 6 / Patterond 5**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre avant une longue absence parce que je ne l'ai toujours pas écrit (ne me taper pas j'en ai fait la moitié) et que je ne vais pas pouvoir etre sur internet pendant quelques temps !!!!**

**C'est Hitoui qui a écrit mais je ne peux pas vous mettre de note d'auteur car je ne l'ai pas eu depuis quelques temps! je peux juste vous dire qu'il embraille sur le prochain et qu'il annonce une victoire de ron si notre cher minou ne se bouge pas le popotin!**

**J'attends vos réactions !!!!!**

_Chapitre 11_

C'est étrange la vie…L'intelligence…

Toutes ces choses inexplicables… Pourquoi je parle de ça allez vous dire ?

Voyez vous, je n'existe pas encore, enfin si, j'existe, mais pour l'instant je vis dans le ventre de ma mère…elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, ça y est, vous voyez de qui je parle ?

Et mon père c'est Ronald Weasley, et je sais déjà tellement de choses sur eux…ce que je ne sais pas encore c'est comment moi je m'appelle…alors pour l'instant je ne suis que Bébé Weasley âgé d'à peine 8 mois!

Voyez vous ce qui est étonnant avec la vie, c'est que je suis doté d'une extraordinaire intelligence, mes sens du goût, du toucher, de l'ouie sont ultradéveloppés par contre je ne vois rien et je ne sens rien...j'entend toutes les conversations autour de moi, je ressens les émotions de ma mère, je me délecte de tout ce qu'elle boit ou mange, je ris avec elle des blagues que fait mon père, je stresse avec elle quand mon père rentre tard bref…chaque jour depuis ma création, je vis avec eux sans qu'ils le sachent…bien sur, je sais qu'une fois sortit du ventre de ma mère, j'oublierais tout, toutes les émotions, toutes les conversations…comment je le sais ? Je n'en sais rien, je le sais c'est tout ! Alors pour l'instant j'en profite, j'essaie de récupérer un maximum d'informations sur mes parents et leur entourage je me dis que peut être mon subconscient me rappellera les personnes que je dois fréquenter ou non…

Bref, pour l'instant je profite de ces moments avec mes parents…comme là par exemple…ma mère est allongée dans le fauteuil avec un yaourt au chocolat dans les mains, mon père à la tête posée sur le ventre de ma mère juste au dessus de ma tête et il me parle…ce n'est pas grand-chose me direz vous mais pour moi c'est un grand moment de bonheur, car je ressens le bien être de ma mère, le goût du chocolat me parcoure et j'entend les paroles réconfortantes de mon père qui attend un signe de ma part…hop, je donne un petit coup de pied pour lui signaler que je l'écoute !

-Il a bougé hermy ! Tu vois il m'écoute !

-Il doit sûrement vouloir te faire taire ! répond ma mère en rigolant…

S'en suit beaucoup de mouvement et une partie de franches rigolades entre mes parents, je devine que mon père s'est mit à la chatouiller comme il fait dès que ma mère le cherche !

Ah ! Ça se gâte ! Enfin façon de parler ! Je sens que les chatouilles se transforment en caresses et je sens tout autour de moi la chaleur s'installer ! ils vont encore recommencer !

Bon, vous vous dites que ce n'est pas de mon age ! Mais bon, j'adore quand ils font ça, je ne vois rien, je ressens juste une intense chaleur et une énorme sensation de bien être… heureusement que j'oublie tout une fois sortit car j'en aurais des choses à raconter à mes parents ! À quel point ils sont… pleins d'imaginations… en plus j'adore leurs excuses pour recommencer plusieurs fois dans la journée je cite « c'est bon pour le bébé », même s'ils ont raisons ça n'empêche que c'est une excuse bidon ! au moins ça prouve qu'ils s'aiment, et savoir que je vais naître dans une famille qui s'aime me donne envie de vite sortir de là pour les connaître vraiment…il y a un seul hic à ce parfait bonheur, enfin moi je l'aime bien mais c'est pas l'avis de mon père, il s'agit du chat de ma mère alias pattenrond ou pour mon père, le monstre, rogue, la boule de poil et autres surnoms à la noix qu'il lui inflige dès qu'il se mets entre ma mère et mon père… bref, pattenrond est un moment de stress intense pour mon père et c'est le fruit d'une multitude de conflits entre mes parents car ma mère l'aime énormément, moi aussi j'avoue je l'aime bien…quand mon père n'est pas là, il vient se coucher sur le ventre de ma mère et ronronne, j'arrive presque à sentir la douceur de ses poils contre la peau de ma mère, et son ronronnement est comme une berceuse pour moi et je m'endors tout doucement…bref, je sais que quand je naîtrais, je m'entendrais bien avec lui, peut être que si je m'entend bien avec lui, pattenrond et mon père feront la paix ! Parce que d'après ce que j'ai compris les deux se battent pour ma mère depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés ! De vrais gamins ! Tiens ! pour en revenir à nos moutons, mes parents ont finis leur petite séance de gym pour la journée, d'ailleurs ils ne pourront plus après parce que tante ginny va arriver avec oncle Harry mes futurs parrain et marraine…Tante Ginny est médicomage c'est elle qui s'occupe de maman depuis qu'ils ont appris mon existence et elle prodigue des soins et des conseils que ma mère suit scrupuleusement même si elle sait déjà tout ce que tante Ginny lui dit car voyez vous, quand mon père n'est pas là, elle dévore des bouquins sur la manière d'élever les enfants, comment bien accoucher etc…

En tout cas, je sais une chose que ma mère se refuse à faire…elle l'a lu dans les maladies de la femme enceinte je cite « rester éloigné les dernières semaines de tout animal à poil : chat, chien sont déconseillés pour éviter les maladies » et elle cache scrupuleusement ce livre de peur que mon père tombe dessus et applique à la lettre cette règle ! Tiens en parlant du loup, mon père râle.

-'Tain mione, regarde ton chat a mis encore pleins de poilSsur le canapé ! Arrête de le faire monter dessus !

-Je te laisse lui expliquer Ron ! De toute façon ton canapé n'a aucune égratignure, pattenrond fait très attention quand il veut !

-Ah tu vois ! Tu viens toi-même d'avouer que pattenrond a fait exprès de saccager ma chambre quand on a emménagé ici !

Je sens la frustration de ma mère augmenter ! C'est dingue comment ils peuvent passer d'un moment d'amour et de pur bonheur à une engueulade ! Ils sont tous les deux lunatiques !

-Je te rappelle que grâce à lui on est ensemble !

-Grâce à lui ?! J'aurais préféré qu'il ne s'interpose pas dans notre relation à tout bout de champ ! Si ton chat ne m'avait pas mordu la jambe à Poudlard je t'aurais avoué depuis bien longtemps que je t'aime et on aurait gagné un an !

-Si tu m'avais avoué que tu m'aimais à Poudlard on aurait sûrement cassé au bout d'une semaine ! Rappelle toi tu ne supportais déjà pas le regard des autres garçons sur moi alors qu'on était pas ensembles!

-Et toi-même chose pour les filles !

-C'est même pas vrai je suis pas du genre jalouse !

Rooh ! Ma mère est une menteuse !

-Ah oui ? Et lavande ?

-C'était ton ex, normal

-Et la serveuse au chaudron baveur, tu te rappelles celle qui a reçu comme par hasard un chauve furie dont ne sais où ?

-Elle te faisait du rentre dedans alors que j'étais à coté de toi !

-N'importe quoi, et la blonde il y a environ un mois dans la rue qui m'est tombé dans les bras à cause de ses chaussures ? Et qui après comme par hasard à eut une poussée d'acné quand elle s'est relevée?

-Elle l'avait fait exprès de tomber dans tes bras !

-Bref ! T'es une jalouse !

Je confirme ma mère est une jalouse et encore ! Mon père n'est pas au courant de la fille qui était sortie des toilettes d'une discothèque avec les cheveux verts et un crache limace car elle avait dit à sa copine que le grand roux au bar était super bien foutu et qu'elle allait lui parler alors que ma mère était au lavabo d'à coté !

Bref !

Ils passent de pattenrond à la jalousie de ma mère !

Et là ils ne s'engueulent plus ils se cherchent, de vrais gamins mes parents ! entre mon père qui sautille en chantonnant « t'es jalouse ! » et m'a mère qui le poursuit avec une pantoufle en criant « non ! », desfois je me dit qu'à deux le QI doit pas dépasser 50 !

Ah ça sonne ! Mon père vient de piétiner le chat qui lui mord la jambe ! Il pousse d'énormes jurons en essayant de se débarrasser de pattenrond pendant que ma mère va ouvrir !

J'entends déjà le rire moqueur d'oncle Harry face à la scène qui se passe derrière ma mère !

-Plutôt que rigoler vient m'aider espèce d'abruti ! lance mon père que j'imagine secouer la jambe tandis que le chat s'accroche de plus belle ! J'entends mon oncle se tordre de rire tandis que tante ginny et maman ne prêtent pas attention à eux, trop occupée à raconter les potins et surtout trop habituée à cette scène !

-Bon hermy on va faire tout de suite l'inspection générale ! Comme ça après on est tranquille !

-Ok !

On s'isole tous les trois dans la chambre de mes parents laissant les trois hommes de la maison tout seuls dans le salon !

-Ces deux là alors ! Jamais ils ne feront la paix ! s'exclame ma tante

-C'est Ron qui le cherche tout le temps ! répond ma mère, et de mauvaise foi en plus !

-Arrête hermy, tu sais très bien que pattenrond ne s'entend pas avec Ron, regarde ce qu'il a fait le jour de votre emménagement, il a saccagé sa chambre !

-Bref, comment va mon bébé ?

Ma tante soupire, vaut mieux pas chercher ma mère est encore plus têtue que mon père ! J'ai vraiment hâte de naître pour voir ça !

Je l'entends sortir son stéthoscope et je sens ma tante tâter le ventre de ma mère ! Je lui donne un petit coup de pied pour lui dire bonjour, elle garde la main sur le ventre de ma mère et je la sens presque sourire.

-Il est en pleine forme ton bébé, il est vigoureux et il répond quand on l'appelle !

Ma mère est heureuse, je le sais…

-Vous avez enfin trouvé un nom pour le petit homme ?

-On a quelques idées mais on est pas surs !

Si elle parle de Briac, Boris ou Alphonse, les trois prénoms qu'ils ont sélectionnés hier dans le livre des prénoms parmi la multitude de prénoms qu'ils ont déjà choisi je préfère leur premier choix qui était Anthony ! Même si c'est trop commun ça ne dépasse pas ces prénoms débiles qu'ils veulent m'infliger ! Ah oui ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ! Pour le choix des prénoms, ils n'ont aucun goût ! Plus il est stupide plus ils aiment ! J'ai failli m'appeler Wilfrid ! Heureusement qu'un dénommé Wilfrid a été trop proche de ma mère pendant son deuxième mois de grossesse qui a amené mon père à détester ce prénom ! Il faudra que je pense à remercier ce collègue de bureau de ma mère qui s'est retrouvé avec une dent en moins et qui m'a sauvé d'un prénom minable ! Bref, pour le prénom ils sont pas encore fixés et c'est ce que je crains le plus ! Un prénom de merde !

Ma tante et ma mère se lèvent et retrouvent mon père et mon oncle dans la cuisine. Pattenrond vient caresser les jambes de ma mère avant qu'elle ne le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il ronronne. J'entends mon père grommeler face à la scène.

-Autre chose de très important hermione… Continue Ginny devant toute l'assemblée attentive. Il ne reste qu'un mois de grossesse et c'est très mauvais d'avoir un chat à la maison !

Tout le corps de ma mère est parcouru de frissons, c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Ma tante ne fait pas attention au fait que ma mère soit crispée et que mon père soit sûrement en train de se contenir d'exploser de joie et continue son récit.

-Il arrive que la présence de chats entraînent de graves allergies aux bébés exposés à eux depuis bien avant la naissance, il est conseillé que le chat quitte la maison un mois avant l'accouchement et que tu en profites pour virer tout ces poils qui vous entourent ! On dirait que vous élevez une dizaine de chat dans cet appartement !

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! s'exclame mon père

-Mais où il va dormir pendant tout ce temps ? On ne peut pas lui faire une petite pièce dans la maison ? Ou alors on l'interdit de rentrer dans les chambres ! répond ma mère dépitée de la nouvelle

-Hermy, on veut l'empêcher de s'approcher de toi ! L'interdire de rentrer dans les chambres ne l'empêchera pas de grimper sur toi dès que tu seras sur le fauteuil du salon ! Ton col s'ouvre de plus en plus ! Ton bébé est de plus en plus exposé aux risques ! C'est à toi de choisir ! Garder ton chat et exposer ton bébé aux maladies ou ne pas le voir jusqu'à la naissance de ton bébé et qu'il soit en pleine forme ! »

-Le choix est vite fait ! crie presque mon père en se levant d'un bond.

Ma mère commence à s'énerver, ce n'est pas bon ! Pas bon du tout !

-Toi on t'a rien demandé Ronald !

Oh ! Quand elle l'appelle Ronald elle est vraiment fâchée !

-Tu le détestes mon chat de toute façon ! Tu n'as qu'une envie c'est qu'il s'en aille !

-C'est pour le bébé hermy ! essaye de convaincre mon père qui j'avoue est peu convaincant !

-Et où il va dormir mon chat pendant tout ce temps ? Dehors ?

-On a réfléchis, ginny et moi, on s'est dit qu'il pouvait habiter chez nous le temps de l'accouchement ! répond oncle Harry qui pour la première fois prend la parole.

Ma mère semble se calmer mais elle est triste, moi aussi un peu, ça veut dire que je vais plus profiter de lui pendant le dernier mois qu'il me reste ! Bon, mon choix est fait ! Je vais sortir plus tôt ! Disons dans deux semaines !

-Je…je vais réfléchir ! finit par lâcher ma mère.

On change de sujet, on s'installe pour le café et on discute de tout et de rien…on parle beaucoup de moi ! Ça me flatte !

Tout le monde est persuadé que je vais être roux grand et fort comme mon père et intelligent comme ma mère ! Le cliché quoi ! Mais bon, j'espère un petit peu que ce sera vrai ! Ça sera cool !

-Bon il est tard, on va pas tarder ! s'exclame oncle Harry

-Oui, on va vous laisser tranquille ! Hermy tu as réfléchis ? Lance Tante Ginny

Aïe elle remet ça sur le tapis ! recrispage de maman !

Je sens les bras réconfortants de mon père autour d'elle

-Allez mione, plus que quelques semaines ! Et on ira chez eux la semaine prochaine dire bonjour à pattenrond si tu veux !

Merde ! C'est la première fois que mon père appelle le chat par son prénom !

Ma mère cède ! Mon père gagne ! Pattenrond est emmené chez les Potter après une dernière étreinte et des miaulements horribles de Pattenrond dans le couloir…

Quelques sanglots de ma mère et le voilà partit laissant pour la première fois seuls mes parents…un lourd silence s'installe dans la maison…maman n'est pas bien…elle tourne en rond, ne sait pas quoi faire…comme si l'absence de pattenrond l'avait complètement déboussolé ! Mon père ne sait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire…

-Allez chérie c'est rien !c'est pour bientôt ! Après il reviendra !

-Je vais m'ennuyer sans lui ! Quand tu n'es pas là, je suis toute seule !

-Tu n'es pas toute seule ! Bébé Weasley est là !

Maman ne répond pas, mon père lui fait un câlin de réconfort, elle semble se calmer.

Mon père chuchote à son oreille :

-Rends toi compte, pour la première fois on est vraiment tout seul dans cet appartement on va pouvoir fait plein de choses ! Des choses que je ne pouvais pas faire quand pattenrond était dans l'appartement !

-Donne moi un exemple ! murmure ma mère

Mon père s'éloigne d'elle et ma mère s'interroge, moi aussi d'ailleurs...qu'est ce qu'il va faire ?

Soudain de la musique lascive se fait entendre dans tout l'appartement et ma mère se met à rire ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Quelle plaie de pas pouvoir voir !

Enfin bref ! Tels que je connais mes parents, je sais qu'ils vont pas s'ennuyer une seule seconde ! Alors je vais pas me presser de sortir, autant qu'ils profitent de leurs derniers instants de tranquillité car après…j'arrive ! …. Mais je leur réserve une petite surprise …

Pattenrond 4

Ron 7

**Avis au fan de Pattenrond ! vous ne m'avez pas dit que je lui avais rajouté un point de plus dans le chapitre précédent! Ca ne marche pas comme ça, il n'a que 4 points à lui de rattraper son retard**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et oui c'est mon retour après une longue période d'absence, Excusez moi mais je n'avais pas internet.**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je vous un long chapitre!!!!!! made in chaton j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je n'ai aucune nouvelle alors il va falloir patienter.**

**Bonne Année à tous**

_Chapitre 12 :_

-Je suis vannée ! dit Hermione en passant le pas de la porte d'entrée.

-Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas bien pour toi d'aller faire les magasins !

-Oui mais on avait pas de doudou pour notre petit bonhomme !

-Hermione ! Il aurait très bien put s'en passer quelques jours !

-Oui mais de toute façon le problème est réglé car le doudou est enfin trouvé !

-Je sens une petite pointe de regret dans ta voix !

-Je me demande si on aurait pas du prendre l'autre !

-Hermione ! souffla Ron. Tu as pris une heure à te décider si on prenait le clown ou le chien !

-Oui mais imagine qu'il aurait voulut le clown et qu'il déteste le chien !

-Hermione ! Le doudou est acheté c'est fini !

-Oui mais…

-Non Hermione ! S'emporta Ron. Le sujet est clos ! Tu vas aller te coucher pendant que je vais faire à manger !

Hermione partit alors pleurer dans sa chambre. Quand Ron vint la prévenir que le repas était prêt, il la trouva en larme.

-Hermione ! Excuse moi ! dit il.

-Mais non tu as raison mais c'est ces foutus hormones !

Ron la prit dans ses bras.

-Si tu veux, j'irais acheter l'autre doudou cet après midi !

-Non c'est pas la peine et puis on devait aller voir Pattenrond ! Tu te rappelles ?

-Ah oui Pattenrond ! Comment pourrais je oublier !

-Ca te plait qu'il ne soit plus là ? demanda doucement Hermione.

-Mais non ! répondit Ron.

-Si je le sais bien ! Mais à moi il me manque ! Il était toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui !

-Et pas moi ?

-Non ! Tu travailles !

-Hermione, je fais ce que je peux !

-Je sais !

Ron embrassa Hermione sur la tempe et abonnèrent le déjeuner pour faire un bon câlin.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien c'est maman qui déprime pour Pattenrond !

-Pauvre maman !

-Ah oui j'ai oublié de vous dire l'autre fois mais … je ne suis pas tout seul dans le ventre de maman, je suis avec ma petite sœur.

-Non c'est pas vrai c'est toi le plus petit !

-Non c'est toi mais bon, tu permets que j'explique aux autres. Donc les fois où tata Ginny vient pour voir dans le ventre de maman, ma sœur elle se cache toujours derrière moi donc papa et maman vont avoir une grande surprise !

-Et dire que maman a passé la matinée à choisir entre deux doudous.

-Ouais ! Ils vont bien rire quand ils vont voir qu'il manque un doudou !

-Ouais mais pourquoi il y a plus de bruit et ca ne bouge pas ? C'est pas la nuit ? Si ?

-Non mais si tu avais écouté ce que papa a dit, il faut que maman se repose et je crois qu'il est parti faire une sieste avec elle !

-Ouais mais c'est plus marrant ! Ils ne se font plus de câlins !

-Ba c'est normal papa a dit que maman avait des douleurs ! Il parait que c'est de notre faute ! Ah je te jure les parents, ils nous mettent déjà tout sur le dos !

-Ouais ! Mais si papa et maman font dodo, je crois que je faire une sieste moi aussi !

-Ba oui mais qui va jouer avec moi alors ?

-Tu n'as qu'à dormir aussi et voila tout !

-Ok ! Pousse toi tu prends toute la place !

-Non toi pousse toi, tu m'as mis le pied dans le ventre !

-Mais arrêtes avec mon pied ! HHHHHH !

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ?

-J'ai rein fait c'est toi qui a déplacé mon pied ! Et je crois qu'on a cassé quelque chose !

-Ah oui t'as raison, il y a du liquide qui part

-Ron !

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que je viens de perdre les os !

-QUOI ? dit Ron en se levant.

-Oups ! je crois qu'on a fait une grosse bêtise !

-Tu as fait une grosse bêtise ! C'est toi qui as bougé mon pied !

-C'est pas de ma faute si c'est trop petit

-Oui ! Il est vraiment temps qu'on sorte !

-Tout à fait d'accord

Hermione et Ron se levèrent précipitamment du lit. Ron prit le sac d'Hermione pendant que la future maman alla chercher le doudou acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Alors qu'il mettait tous les deux leurs manteaux, Ron arrêta Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'elle.

Ron se mit alors à genoux et posa sa tête contre le ventre de sa femme.

-Coucou bonhomme ! C'est papa ! C'est juste pour te dire que c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui ! Tu vas bientôt être parmi nous ! Et je te promets de tout faire pour être le meilleur des papas.

Hermione prit le visage de Ron dans ses mains pour qu'il la regarde.

-Tu le seras, on le sait !

Ron se leva et embrassa Hermione mais celui-ci fut arrêté par la première contraction d'Hermione.

-Oh putain ça fait un mal de chien !

-Et ce n'est que le début mon amour !

Hermione lui adressa un sourire.

-Mais ça en vaut le coup !

Les deux parents décidèrent d'aller le plus rapidement à Sainte Mangouste.

Six heures plus tard, Hermione n'avait toujours pas accouché mais souffrait le martyr.

-Ca va mon amour ? demanda Ron.

-Ron !

-Quoi ?

-Penses à me rappeler qu'il est privé de sortie jusqu'à la majorité !

Ron regarda sa sœur qui était d'effectuer quelques examens de contrôle et tout deux se sourirent.

-Bon Hermione, ça va bientôt être l'heure !

-Ca fait une heure que tu dis ça !

-Allez tes contractions se rapprochent de plus en plus !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAie ! Merci, je l'ai remarqué !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le travail commençait.

-Bon Hermione … il faut que tu pousses !

-Tu penses que je fais quoi ? QUE JE TRICOTE ?

-Hermione calme toi, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver ! dit Ron surpris par le comportement de son épouse

-TU VEUX PRENDRE MA PLACE ? NON ALORS… TU LA FERMES !

A ce moment là, Ron se demandait si son père avait assisté à tous les accouchements et comment il avait pu tenir le coup face a sa mère

-Bon Hermione il faut que …

-…que je pousse AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIE, je le sais c'est bon !

-Oui il faut que tu te concentres sur chaque contraction et que tu pousses !

-Ok !

-Allez maman ça va bien se passer ! dit Ginny pour lui donner du courage

-Je l'espère !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un joli petit garçon pointait le bout de son nez.

-Et voilà votre petit garçon ! dit Ginny qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit pendant que Ron s'approchait de sa sœur.

-Il est… magnifique !

-Tu veux le prendre ?

-Je peux ?

-Mais oui papa ! Tiens ! Je te présente ton fils !

Ron prit son fils le plus doucement, c'était la plus belle chose à ses yeux, puis se rapprocha d'Hermione.

-Tu veux le prendre ? demanda t'il mais Hermione se mit à crier.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIE ! J'ai mal !

Le bébé se mit à crier pendant que Ron commença à paniquer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ginny ?

-Marietta, tu peux pendre le bébé s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron une seconde fois alors qu'il confiait son fils à l'infirmière.

-Parce qu'il va falloir que tu soutiennes Hermione, le deuxième arrive !

-LE DEUXIEME ???? demandèrent les époux Weasley.

-Et oui, ce sont déjà cachottiers ! Bon courage aux parents ! Bon Hermione, tu connais la procédure !

-Je pousse AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIE !

-Allez ma belle ! Tu vas y arriver !

Cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut une petite fille qui pointa le bout de son nez.

-Execo ! Un de chaque ! Félicitation aux parents !

-Je veux la voir ! implora Hermione.

-Ron, tu lui emmènes ? Proposa Ginny qui alla ensuite chercher son neveu.

-Regardes Hermione ! Elle est si belle !

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa fille puis son fils.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-Je n'étais pas toute seule si je ne m'abuse !

-Tu as fait tout le boulot ! dit Ron.

-Nos enfants ! dit Hermione.

-Bon on vous laisse quelques minutes et après on vous les reprend un petit peu et Hermione devra se reposer.

-Ginny ?

-Oui !

-Tu ne leur dis rien ! On leur fera la surprise !

-T'inquiète pas Hermione !

-Merci !

-Je crois que tu avais raison Hermione, dit Ron une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

-A quel sujet ?

-Il fallait deux doudous ! … J'irais le chercher pendant que tu te reposeras !

-Tu es un amour !

Les deux parents restèrent tous les deux à contempler leurs deux merveilles avant que Ginny ordonne à Ron de laisser sa petite famille.

-De toute façon j'ai une petite course à faire ! dit Ron en posant un baiser sur le front de sa femme.

-J'ai dit à tout le monde de revenir d'ici deux heures pour que tu puisses te reposer Hermione !

-Merci Ginny !

-Bon moi, je prends mes neveux et je vais les câliner jusqu'à ton réveil !

C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse qu'Hermione laissa partir ses enfants puis son mari mais elle était tellement éreintée qu'elle s'endormit immédiatement.

Quand elle se réveilla une heure et demie plus tard, homme et enfants étaient là.

-Tu es déjà là ?

-Vous me manquiez déjà ?

-Tu as été cherché le doudou ?

-Oui ! Mais je l'ai pris en rose plutôt que bleu !

-Tu as eu raison !

Ron donna les peluches à Hermione.

-A toi l'honneur !

-Chacun le sien !

-Ok !

Chacun posa un doudou dans les berceaux des enfants. A ce même moment, les deux nourrissons esquissèrent ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

-Ils les aiment déjà ! dit Hermione.

-Nous aussi ! répondit Ron et prenant sa femme dans ses bras

A ce même moment, on frappa à la porte, c'était Ginny.

-Coucou la petite famille, je voulais vous dire que tout le monde est là !

-Dis leur d'entrer ! dit Hermione.

-Non attends deux minutes s'il te plait ! implora Ron.

-Ok ! dit elle avant de refermer la porte.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Hermione.

-Rien ! dit Ron avant d'embrasser sa femme.

Deux minutes les familles Granger et Weasley entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune maman.

-Oh la la ! Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon ! s'exclamèrent les deux grand mères.

-Il a ton nez Hermione, c'est fou ce qu'il chou ! dit Molly.

Tout le monde s'émerveillait sur le petit Weasley quand Ron qui était jusque là, tourné vers la fenêtre leur fit face.

-Et notre fille ? Vous la trouvez comment ?

Tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer.

-Mais …. Mais …. Dit madame Granger.

-Tu attendais des jumeaux Hermione ? dit monsieur Granger.

-Ah on est pas les seuls ignorants ! dit Molly Weasley.

-Et oui cette petite merveille était une cachetière, on ne l'a jamais vu !

-QUOI ?

-Moins fort ! dit Ron. Vous allez les réveiller.

-Est-ce que je peux ? demanda madame Granger en tendant les bras à Ron.

-Oui bien sur !

-Tenez Molly prenez le ! Proposa Hermione.

-Merci.

Les grands parents étaient gagas devant ces deux petits anges.

-Et au fait comment vous allez les appeler ? demanda Fleur.

-Lucille et Noah.

-C'est très joli ! dit Fleur.

-Mais pas autant que ces deux amours ! dit madame Weasley en ne quittant son petit fils des yeux. Vous voulez qu'on échange ? proposa t'elle à l'autre grand-mère.

-Oui !

-Tu ne vas pas récupérer tes enfants ! dit Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi !

Tout le monde contemplait les nouveaux Weasley quand Hermione vit Ron quitter la chambre, la jeune femme voulut se lever mais Ginny l'en empêcha.

-Ron n'a pas l'air bien, il faut que je lui parle !

-Tu dois te reposer, c'est pas facile de mettre au monde des jumeaux.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je vais lui parler ! dit Harry

-Merci ! lui dit elle pendant qu'il quittait la pièce.

Ron n'était pas bien loin, il était assis contre le mur juste à coté de la porte.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe vieux ?

-Deux, il y en a deux !

-Et alors, vous n'en vouliez qu'un ?

-Non ! On pensait en avoir un autre … mais plus tard ! T'imagine Hermione me croit déjà immature pour en élever un alors deux !

-Si Hermione a fait des enfants avec toi c'est parce qu'elle a confiance en toi !

-Et le chat ?

-Qu'est ce que Pattenrond a à voir la dedans ? Il te manque ? demanda t'il ironiquement.

-Oh non ! D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on le récupère ! dit Ron en grimaçant sur la fin.

-Alors c'est quoi le problème ?

-Si je n'arrive pas à dresser un chat, comment vais-je pouvoir élever deux enfants ?

-Parles en à Hermione, elle voit que tu n'es pas bien, et elle va penser que c'est à cause d'elle.

-A cause d'elle ? Mais elle n'y est pour rien !

-Discutez en ! D'accord ?

-Ok !

-Bon allez, je te laisse, je dois retourner au bureau !

-Merci ! … Au fait Harry, tu pourrais m'aider demain ?

-Oui à quoi ?

-A préparer l'arrivée de Lucille ! Je dois aller faire des courses avec Ginny pour la layette mais il lui faut un lit et une armoire et comme tu m'as aidé pour la chambre ….

-Promis Ron ! Je viendrais !

Harry rentra rapidement embrasser la jeune maman et sa Médicomage préférée et transplana au quartier des Aurors.

Quand Ron rentra dans la chambre, tout le monde partit pour laisser la petite famille, de plus tout le monde semblait avoir remarqué l'absence de Ron.

Le papa alla se mettre près des enfants et se mit à les contempler.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ?

-Rien !

-Ne me mens pas ! Tu sais que je déteste quand tu me mens ! … Viens là ! dit elle en tapant sur son lit.

Ron se rapprocha sans oser affronter le regard de son épouse.

-Tu m'en veux ? osa demander Hermione.

-Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu es distant depuis que les enfants sont là ! Je te jure que je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient deux ...

Ron posa un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

-Je le sais ! Et je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! murmura t'elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Alors dis moi quel est le problème.

Ron se leva du lit et alla mettre près de la fenêtre afin qu'Hermione ne voie pas les larmes couler. Mais ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre pour rien. Hermione se leva et alla se blottir contre le dos de son mari.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! Je peux peut être t'aider ! C'est ça le mariage, partager le meilleur et le pire, la joie comme la peine !

Ron se retourna et enlaça son épouse.

-Je suis désolé Hermione !

-De quoi Ron ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je ne te mérite pas !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette bêtise ?

-Je ne serais jamais un bon père !

Hermione embrassa alors Ron sur le font

-Si tu le seras ! Le meilleur même !

-Comment peux tu en être sure ? On est déjà pas d'accord sur la manière de dresser le chat, alors l'éducation des enfants !

Hermione comprit alors que le conflit avec Pattenrond avait pris plus d'ampleur que prévu.

-On va revoir ce détail ! Tous les deux ! Mais pour les enfants… ne te fais pas de souci, ils t'aimeront, tu seras toujours le petit papa chéri à qui ils viendront se plaindre quand je serais trop méchante ! Et vice versa ! Regarde Lucille s'est endormie dans tes bras tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'elle se sentait en confiance dans les bras de son papa.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis persuadée ! Maintenant je veux que tu arrêtes de penser que tu es un mauvais père ! Tu me promets ?

-Promis ! Dis Ron avec un doux sourire !

-J'aime mieux ça ! Et maintenant tu vas embrasser ta petite femme et la coucher dans son lit car elle est épuisée !

Ron s'exécuta et se coucha près d'elle, ils avaient tous les quatre besoin de sommeil. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Deux heures plus tard, une infirmière vient rappeler à Ron que les heures de visite et qu'il devait laisser sa petite famille à leurs bons soins et rentrer chez lui !

Quand il rentra chez lui, Ron trouva la maison vide. Il regretta presque (j'ai bien dit presque) que Pattenrond ne soit pas là. Il s'installa sur le canapé et prit une photo prise pendant l'échographie et la contempla.

-Tu étais bien cachée petite coquine ! se dit il en cherchant sa fille sur l'image sans la trouver.

Il resta ainsi dans le canapé avant de s'endormir heureux de savoir qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

Ce fut Ginny qui le réveilla quant elle vint le chercher pour la matinée.

-Coucou c'est nous !!!

Ron se réveilla difficilement.

-Comment ça nous ?

Mais Ron eu vite fait sa réponse quand le chat se jeta sur lui en pestant.

-Fous moi le camp !!!

Le chat partit immédiatement à la recherche de sa maîtresse alors que Ginny alla à la rencontre de son frère.

-Alors comment ça va papa ?

-Tristement ! Cette maison est vide sans Mione, j'ai presque regretté que le Rogue ne soit pas là !

-Ah ce point là !

-J'ai dit presque !!! rectifia Ron. D'ailleurs il est où ce chameau ?

-Je ne sais pas ! répondit Ginny.

-OH LA BOULE DE POIL TU ES OU ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas dans la chambre des petits car sinon je fais un malheur !

Ron se leva furax à la recherche du chat.

-ROGUE OU TE CACHES TU ? ROGUES ?

-Il est là ! dit Ginny.

-Où ça ? demanda le rouquin qui se guida au son de sa voix.

Il arriva à la porte de sa chambre et vit le chat dormir sur l'oreiller d'Hermione.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends ?

Le chat siffla en signe de mécontentement.

-Pattenrond ! gronda Ginny. Hermione n'est pas partie, elle va revenir !

Le chat cligna des yeux comme pour acquiescer et se rendormit.

-Allez viens Ron ! On a des courses à faire.

-QUOI ? Mais tu rigoles, je vais pas le laisser là !

-Ron ! Laisse le, il veut juste sentir l'odeur d'Hermione, toi plus que qui conque sait ce que c'est que de vivre loin de ceux qu'on aime !

-Mais il va laisser des poils…

-Et alors, tu changeras les draps ! Allez viens, on doit préparer l'arrivée de mademoiselle Weasley.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension que Ron laissa le chat seul dans la maison non sans avoir fermé à double tour la chambre des enfants. Il passa une agréable matinée avec Ginny où l'objectif était Lucille. Ron et Ginny lui achetèrent des vêtements, un lit, une armoire, des draps et quelques peluches.

Ils ne furent pas mécontents de rentrer trois heures plus tard, les bras chargés. A l'appartement, ils trouvèrent Harry et Pattenrond.

-Coucou mon amour ! dit Ginny en se jetant dans les bras d'Harry.

-Salut ma puce ! dit il en l'embrassant. Salut vieux !

-Salut ! dit Ron. Content de te voir !

-Tu dis ça parce que j'ai apporté à manger !

-Pas seulement mais on a du boulot ! Et puis je veux qu'on se dépêche, Hermione et les enfants me manquent.

-Très bien papa ! dit Harry au garde à vous. On commence par quoi ?

-Les meubles, il faut absolument qu'on les monte, je pourrais ranger le reste tout seul !

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent étonnés, où était le Ron affamé.

-Bon ba moi j'y vais ! dit Ginny en embrassant furtivement son petit ami. Je dois rejoindre mes neveux.

Elle embrassa Ron sur la joue.

-A toute à l'heure !

-Ouais ! Tu les embrasses pour moi !

-Promis ! dit Ginny en transplanant.

-Bon allez Potter ! J'espère que tu bricoles aussi bien que tu arrêtes les Mangemorts.

-Bien sur ! Tu me prends pour qui !

-Alors prouves-le ! dit en rejoignant la chambre de ses enfants.

Pendant qu'ils montaient les meubles, Ron parlait des projets qu'il avait en tête. Il songeait à déménager, à la campagne, avec une chambre pour chaque enfant. Harry était content de voir son ami comme ça, il semblait en meilleur forme que la veille.

Deux heures plus tard, la chambre était enfin prête pour accueillir les deux nouveaux Weasley.

-Bon ba c'est du bon boulot tout ça !

-Je t'avais dit que j'étais le meilleur ! dit Harry

-Oui ! Et bien fais gaffe à tes chevilles ! … Maintenant on va manger !

-Ah je te retrouve enfin ! Bon allons voir ce que ta mère nous a préparé

Quand les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent la casserole en plein milieu de la pièce.

-MAIS C'EST PAS ROGUE CE CHAT ! C'EST VOLDEMORT !

-Ron….

Harry n'eut le temps de rien dire que Ron était à la recherche de son ennemi.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il tenait enfin le chat par la peau du dos (ce chameau, comme disait Ron, c'était réfugié sous l'armoire de la salle à manger)

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Harry avec crainte

-LE TUER !

-Tu rigoles ?

-Malheureusement !

Ron balança le chat dans le garage.

-TU VEUX FAIRE DE MA VIE UN ENFER, ON SERA DEUX ! hurla Ron à travers la porte.

-Bon tu te calmes Ron !

-Il a bouffé le déjeuner !

-Et alors, on va aller au restau !

Ils prirent tous les deux leurs manteaux et transplanèrent dans un petit restaurant moldu.

Quand Ron arriva à la maternité, il trouva Hermione et les enfants assoupis. L'heureux papa en profita pour découvrir les moindres détails de ses enfants, et contempler encore une fois celle qui était la plus belle femme à ses yeux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione se réveilla.

-Coucou ! murmura t'elle.

-Coucou mon amour ! dit Ron se rapprochant de sa femme.

-Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ? Les enfants ont été sages ?

-Oui mais tu m'as manqué ! dit elle.

-Toi aussi ! La maison est vide sans toi.

-Tu t'imagines qu'après on sera cinq à la maison.

Ron savait qu'Hermione parlait de Pattenrond mais Ron préféra changer de sujet.

-Et tu rentres quand ?

-Demain ! dit Hermione avec soulagement.

Ron l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait et se coucha de nouveau sur le lit de sa femme. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Noah rappelle l'heure du repas puis ce fut le tour de Lucille de se réveiller ne laissant que très peu de temps aux nouveaux parents pour passer du temps en tête à tête.

Le lendemain, Ron arriva très tôt à la maternité, il avait hâte de ramener femme et enfants à la maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Hermione appela Pattenrond, elle voulait lui présenter les jumeaux.

-Pattenrond ? Pattenrond ? Il est où ? demanda t'elle à Ron

-Dans le garage ! dit Ron.

-Tu as enfermé mon chat ? demanda Hermione avec colère. POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ?

Les cris d'Hermione réveillèrent les enfants.

Chacun prit son enfant et essaya de la calmer. Hermione alla s'isoler avec son fils, ne voulant plus voir son mari. Quand elle voulut coucher Noah, elle trouva Ron qui regardait sa fille dormir. Elle déposa le bébé dans son berceau et quitta la pièce. Ron délaissa alors ses enfants pour rejoindre sa femme.

-Tu comptes me faire la gueule longtemps ? demanda t'il quand il la rejoignit dans le salon.

-….

-Très bien ! Ce chat est à peine revenu qu'il fout déjà la merde entre nous !

-Bien sur ! C'est toujours la faute de Pattenrond !

-Là ! Tu es de mauvaise foi !

-MOI ! MOI JE SUIS DE MAUVAISE FOI ! s'écria t'elle

-Oui ! Parce que si tu m'écoutais, tu saurais que ton chat a bouffé la langue de bœuf que ma mère nous avait cuisinés ! Demande à Harry si tu me crois pas !

Ron alla s'isoler dans sa chambre, frustré de savoir que Pattenrond avait encore gâché un moment fort de sa vie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione alla le rejoindre.

-Excuse moi ! dit elle quand elle se blottit contre son mari.

-De quoi ? demanda t'il. D'aimer plus ton chat que ton mari !

Ces dernières paroles brisèrent le cœur d'Hermione et se rappela la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours auparavant.

-De ne pas te faire confiance quand c'est au sujet de Pattenrond ! Je t'avais promis qu'on réglerait ce problème et je n'essaye même pas de faire un effort. J'aurais du te demander avant de m'emporter !

Ron essuya les larmes de son épouse et la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est fini mon amour ! On ne va pas se fâcher pour le chat !

Hermione pouffa de rire nerveusement.

-Je t'aime Ron !

-Moi aussi !

Les deux époux restèrent longuement enlacés.

-On pourrait libérer Pattenrond ?

-Hermione !

-Juste le temps de lui présenter les enfants ! Et après, tu pourras le remettre dans le garage !

-Oh non non non non non ! TU le remettras dans le garage ! Si c'est moi, il me détestera encore plus ! Mais si TU le fais, il comprendra que tu es d'accord avec ma punition.

-D'accord ! dit Hermione.

Ron embrassa son épouse avant que celle-ci n'aille libérer le chat tyrannique. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre des jumeaux sous le regard de Ron qui voulait protéger ses enfants.

-Tu vois Pattenrond, ça c'est Noah ! Et elle c'est Lucille ! Parce qu'en fait j'avais deux bébés dans mon ventre ! … Alors on va attendre un petit peu et après tu pourras jouer avec eux !

De son coté Ron espérait que ses enfants ne soient jamais copains avec ce monstre sur patte, il leur ferait un topo très rapide pour leur faire comprendre le danger qu'il représente.

-Il est peut être temps de les laisser dormir ! dit Ron.

-Tu as raison ! Allez Pattenrond, on retourne dans le garage !

Le chat se mit à grogner.

-Pas de caprice ! dit Hermione. Tu n'avais pas à manger le déjeuner !

Hermione déposa le chat dans le garage (plus délicatement que Ron) et referma la porte, sous les pleurs du minou. Hermione détestait ça et alla se blottir dans les bras de Ron pour recueillir du réconfort.

-Je suis fier de toi ! dit Ron avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Je suis fatiguée !

-Alors là, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi !

Ron la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener dans la chambre conjugale, une fois déposée sur le lit, le jeune homme se coucha à ses cotés.

-Tu sais que tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi !

-Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime !

Les deux heureux parents s'endormirent rapidement et profitèrent du peu de sommeil que leur laissaient leurs adorables bambins.

**Pattenrond 4**

**Ron 8**

**Attention à la vengeance de Pattenrond ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Bon OK ne me tuez pas tout de suite, il faudrait pas que je disparaisse de la surface de la terre car y a encore la suite **

**Excusez moi en tout cas pour ce retard, j'avais l'inspiration au niveau -15 ! Heureusement ça revient doucement mais sûrement.**

**Voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Votre lucedelune qui vous aime **

_Chapitre 13 :_

-Hermione ! HERMIONE; rugit Ron.

La brune qui était entrain de donner à manger à Lucille soupira longuement :

-Cesse de hurler et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine !

Ron arriva les mains enfoncées au maximum dans les poches, la mine sombre :

-Ne pourrais-tu pas dire à ta boule de poil orange de lâcher le bébé et de le laisser tranquille ?

-Ron, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas séparer Noah du chat !

-Mais tout de même, on devrait pouvoir séparer cette … chose, ce Rogue, ce chameau de _notre_ fils !

-Eh bien vas-y, ramène moi _notre_ fils il faut aussi qu'il mange.

Ron soupira et partit vers le salon mais il poussa un énorme juron alors qu'Hermione se levait doucement se rendant dans le couloir ou elle explosa littéralement de rire, laissant même couler deux ou trois larmes.

A force de former une pression sur le pantalon celui-ci avait finit par craquer au niveau des fesses laissant voir un caleçon rouge avec des cœurs blancs.

-Hermione cesse de rire !

Hermione posa sa fille dans son parc, la posant entre les coussins, puis se tordit littéralement de rire, elle réussit malgré tout à hoqueter difficilement :

-Je … ahaha … ne me … ahaha … souvenait pas du tout … mais alors pas du tout … de ce … ce … ce truc ! AHAHA !

-Trop drôle.

Ron saisit sa baguette alors qu'Hermione essayait de reprendre sa respiration, puis se calma au fur et à mesure alors que Ron, qui avait réparé son pantalon, boudait dans son coin.

Sa femme si dirigea vers lui en essayant de calmer son calme, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui colla des milliards de bisous sur tout le visage.

Mais alors qu'elle l'embrassait vraiment, elle gloussa puis stoppa toutes activités en explosant à nouveau de rire, Ron leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir prendre l'air.

Il était 20 heures, Hermione et Ron étaient devant la télé, l'air profondément inspiré par le reportage, Hermione tenait Lucille dans ses bras qui gazouillait tranquillement alors que Noah était à moitié couché sur le félin.

Ron tourna un regard exaspéré vers celui-ci.

-Hermione enlève ton fils de ton chat !

-Mon fils ? Mon chat ? C'est un peu fort de café.

Hermione se leva et mit sa petite fille dans un lit, lui donnant son doudou, lui faisant un gros bisou avant de se rassoir.

-Tu te fiches de moi Hermy ?

-Tu vois bien qu'ils sont bien, laisse les donc. Je reviens surveille les enfants je vais prendre un bon bain chaud tant que je peux.

Hermione monta donc, laissant les deux "monstres" oranges entre eux avec les bébés.

Ron lorgnait du coin de l'œil Voldemort 2 prêt à bondir en cas de problème, mais le bébé avait beau tirer la queue du chat dans tous les sens celui-ci restait là, allongé pépère sur le tapis en ronronnant de plaisir. Le jeune père décida qu'il était temps de coucher son "grand" fiston et l'attrapa mais des griffes se plantèrent dans ses mains le faisant hurler de douleur.

-AIE AIE AIE !! MAIS AIEUHHHH ! LACHE MOI SALETE !

Les bébés se mirent à hurler faisant accourir Hermione, complètement dégoulinante d'eau :

-Mais tu ne pouvais donc pas te taire ?

-C'est ta bestiole la, tu vois pas qu'elle veut me détruire complètement.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises et calme plutôt ta fille pendant que je m'occupe de Noah.

-Ah ah; déclara Ron triomphant. Dans ces cas là elle est MA fille et pas la tienne.

-Ron pourrais tu arrêté de faire le gamin et m'aider à réparer tes bêtises ?

-Moi un gamin ?

-Oui toi, chut …

Elle berça son fils qui s'endormit rassuré dans les bras de sa maman, puis voyant que Pattenrond était resté accroché aux mains de Ron en le bouffant dans tous les sens, elle s'occupa de son autre enfant.

Elle mit bien 20 minutes à l'endormir pendant que son mari faisait l'imbécile, sautant dans tous les coins secouant violement Pattenrond qui ne le lâchait plus.

-Mais vas-tu cesser de secouer mon pauvre petit chéri ?

-Pattenrond tu entends ce qu'elle te dit lâche moi !

-Je ne parler pas de toi idiot, mais de mon pauvre chat.

Hermione attrapa le félin et lui fit milles papouilles. Ron se retint de justesse de hurler et l'entraîna plus loin.

-Et à lui tu lui fais des câlins hein ?

-Oui.

-Tu ressembles à une gamine, tu m'exaspères.

-Mon pauvre vieux, prépare toi à vivre longtemps avec moi … et avec MON chat.

Ron ronchonna :

-Mais bien sur, il finira bien par …

-Tais toi, ou tu finiras la nuit dehors !

Ron la fixa, il la savait capable de le faire, il préféra donc se taire. Hermione lâcha le chat et embrassa son mari en souriant.

Ron complètement hypnotisé retourna au salon 30 minutes plus tard et piqua un fard, le chat était dans le berceau des enfants, il l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le jeta dans le garage sous le regard sombre de colère de la lionne.

-Que viens-tu de faire Ronald ?

-Il dormait avec NOS enfants !

-Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème ?

-MON PROBLEME ? CETTE SALETEE DORMAIT AVEC NOS ENFANTS !

-Je ne vois pas ou est le problème qu'a-t-il fait de mal ?

-Mais … mais … mais …

-Explique-moi !

-Eh bien, il n'a pas à dormir avec des enfants, c'est un animal !

-C'est un chat Ron, un chat à besoin de tendresse pas de brutalité et les enfants aiment ce chat alors laisse leur ce bonheur d'avoir un animal de compagnie.

-Hermione c'est mauvais pour la santé.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit Ginny.

-Mais c'est ta meilleure amie, tu voudrais qu'elle te dise qu'il n'a pas le droit d'approcher les bébés à moins de six mètres ?

-C'est ta sœur je te rappelle Ron.

Hermione ouvrit la porte du garage et descendit pour remonter le monstre dans ses bras.

Ron avait cette mauvaise impression de le voir sourire méchamment et ironiquement, le même sourire que les Malefoy, il en frissonna de terreur.

-Ce chat est en train de gâcher notre vie; pensa-t-il amèrement.

Le roux à bout de nerfs monta prendre une douche alors qu'Hermione montait les lits à l'étage se couchant calmement.

Mais la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos, les enfants se réveillèrent toutes les deux heures, Ron et Hermione se relayaient mais la brune était beaucoup plus souvent debout.

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Ron laissa donc dormir sa femme et prépara le petit déjeuner, donnant les

biberons préparés par Hermione à chacun.

Mais alors qu'il chantonnait il aperçut le chat sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les griffes dehors. Et il était vraiment, très, très, très près des enfants.

Le père tenta donc une approche discrète, les yeux rivés sur le félin ce qui de un n'est vraiment pas discret et se déplaça en diagonale ce qui de deux n'est pas non plus discret.

Il attrapa sa petite fille et son fils en se tortillant lorsque horreur, la voisine était devant leur clôture, un appareil en main le prenant en photo alors qu'il n'était qu'en … qu'en caleçon.

Il poussa un vrai cri de femme, faisant gazouillaient joyeusement les deux bébés. Mais Ron ne rigolait pas du tout, il posa les bébés sur le canapé et ferma tous les rideaux ainsi que tous les volets et se barricada sous une couverture sur le canapé avec les bébés et bien sur le chat ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'allonger sur ses genoux.

-Hey le gros bouge de la … Aie.

A chaque mouvement de Ron, le chat lui plantait les griffes dans la cuisse le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Il resta ainsi deux heures regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir réveiller sa femme, soudain celle-ci entra dans la pièce, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

-Hey beauté.

-Hey mon amour.

-Ca va ?

-Oui … mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans le noir sous cette couverture avec … oh comme c'est mignon tu fais même un câlin à mon chaton d'amour (NDA : clin d'œil à Chaton )

-Euh … c'est plutôt lui qui m'en fait un. Murmura Ron.

Hermione ne tint pas compte de la remarque de son cher et tendre mari et prit dans ses bras les enfants, les allongea sur leur tapis de jeu et jouant avec eux, laissant Ron désespérément seul avec ce monstre, et sans baguette pour le faire rôtir s'il vous plait !

-Euh … Hermione tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser seul si ?

-Pourquoi ? Je joue avec les enfants, joue donc un peu avec mon gentil chat.

Ron fit un sourire tendu préparant sa vengeance.

A midi le jeune père pu enfin se lever du canapé pour coucher les enfants, car Hermione avait rendez vous avec Ginny pour un examen de routine.

Alors que les bébés dormaient tranquillement dans leur chambre, Ron observait du coin de l'œil le chat qui s'étalait de tout son long sur le nouveau tapis.

Puis Ron convaincu que le chat dormait paisiblement (il avait certainement oublié que c'était Voldemort 2) se plongea dans la lecture d'un livre sur le Quidditch.

Il en émergea une heure et demi plus tard et constata avec horreur que le chat avec tout simplement disparut, un cri de rage sortit de sa gorge et il courut en haut. Bien sur, il fallut qu'il loupe une marche dans sa splendide course et retomba en bas de l'escalier en pestant avant de remonté de plus belle.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retint de hurler à nouveau, le chat était entre les deux bébés, il jouait paisiblement avec eux sous les gazouillements heureux de ses protégés.

-ROGUE VIENT TE BATTRE SI T'ES UN HOMME.

Il saisit par la peau le chat sous les pleurs des bébés, il tendit le bras alors que le chat se tordait dans tous les sens :

-Papa revient de suite mes amours.

Il descendit à la cuisine, alluma d'un coup de baguette la gaz et tendit le chat au dessus qui miauler comme s'il allait être rôtir …

Ron le balança dans un coin de la cuisine, coupa le feu et se retrouva nez à nez avec … sa femme la bouche grande ouverte.

-Non mais ça va pas Ron, t'as pris quoi avant de venir ?

Hermione se précipita vers son chat et le berça, en se retournant Ron vit que les yeux de sa femme crachaient des éclairs :

-Mais il jouait avec nos enfants et dans leur lit ! Il y a des limites, chérie !

-Quand te décideras-tu donc à laisser Pat' tranquille ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait bon sang de bonsoir !

-Il … il …

Ron se trouva très idiot et Hermione en profita pour en rajouter une couche :

-Je te rappelle qu'il avait très bien flairé Peter ce traître ! Mon chat et doux Ron et j'en ai assez de toi et de tes gamineries. T'en que tu n'auras pas décidé d'être gentil avec lui, tu dormiras …

-Non chérie.

-Oh que si Ron tu vas le faire.

Ron bouda dans son coin et se laissa tomber sur son cher et tendre (NDA : avouez vous pensé qu'il va dormir sur le canapé )

Hermione partit calmer les bébés, mais rien qu'à la vue du chat ils babillèrent dans tous les sens.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, Hermione lui raconta sa journée et Ron l'écouta parler, il ne pensait qu'à ce soir.

-Bon tu viens avec moi voir les jumeaux ? demanda Ron à la fin du repas.

Hermione le suivit et Ron commença à tousser violement en entrant dans la chambre.

-Ron que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je crois que je fais une allergie à ton chat Hermione.

L'angoisse déforma le visage à la mère mais soudain un sourire ironique vint de dessiner sur son tendre et innocent visage.

-Dit plutôt que tu as un chat dans la gorge. Aller Pattenrond on va se coucher.

Le chat sauta hors du lit de façon féline et sortit la tête haute pour disparaître dans la chambre du couple. Hermione embrassa doucement ses amours suivie de Ron. Ils se regardèrent et se firent un sourire, Ron attrapa Hermione dans ses bras et la serra comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile du monde :

-Je t'aime Hermione.

-Moi aussi Ron.

Un blanc s'en suivit jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se décolle de son mari en déclarant malicieuse :

-Je t'aime mon amour, mais tu devras quand même le faire.

Ron soupira, il avait pourtant espéré.

Hermione partit dans la chambre et Ron partit prendre une douche rapide. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre (NDA : mais que fait-il la ? ) il grimaça, Hermione tapotait la place à ses côtés d'un air heureux.

Ron rentra sous les couvertures et le chat vint se blottir contre lui.

-Hermy … lâcha-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

-Bonne nuit Ron.

Il voulut l'embrasser encore une fois mais le chat colla sa queue poilue sous son nez le faisant grimacer, il allait avoir le droit de manger du poil de chat toute la nuit.

Pattenrond se mit à ronronner : IL AVAIT GAGNE.

**Pattenrond 5**

**Ron 8**

**La vengeance est en marche ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et voilà la suite, et oui je suis désolée du retard mais on a toutes les 4 des emplois du temps alors ...**

**Le prochain viendra dans un mois, il est déjà ecrit mais Lylène n'a pas de temps pour la suite alors je vais estomber les postages.**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture**

**chaton**

_

* * *

Chapitre 14_

-Ron est-ce que tu as vu Pattenrond ?

Le roux plus heureux que jamais de la disparition du chat, leva les yeux de son journal, un sourire aux lèvres et déclara d'une voix joyeuse :

-Absolument pas !

-Arrête, tu l'as encore enfermé quelque part ? Merlin Ron, il ne t'a strictement rien fait.

-Non chérie, pour une fois je ne l'ai pas enfermé quelque part, j'ai décidé de cesser mes enfantillages, tu comprends ? Après tout, ce pauvre matou a bien le droit à une petite pause non ?

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé, était-ce bien i SON /i Ron qui venait de dire ça ? Il lui fit un sourire de victoire, digne d'un Malefoy et se replongea dans sa lecture. Tel un automate, la jeune mère prit sa baguette et imita le bruit des croquettes ce qui en général faisait venir le paresseux. Mais non, aujourd'hui Hermione eut beau laisser sa baguette en l'air, Pattenrond ne vint pas.

-Peut-être qu'il c'est trouvé une chérie, le filou ? Plaisanta Ron.

Il ne vit pas le sourire splendide de la jeune femme, qui partit en courant dans l'entrée pour enfiler sa veste.

-Je pars, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je rentre. Surveille les enfants.

Ron se leva rapidement, renversant la table basse il arriva juste dans l'entrée pour voir sa femme disparaître. Il soupira, il avait beau aimer ses enfants, s'en occuper était une autre paire de manche, d'ailleurs sa femme s'en sortait bien mieux.

Juste à ce moment, des pleurs raisonnèrent dans la maison, d'un pas rapide il se rendit dans la chambre des enfants pour calmer sa petite fille.

Hermione elle descendait le chemin de Traverse à une vitesse affolante, elle s'arrêta devant une immense vitrine les yeux brillants de malice.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, une adorable clochette tinta.

-Bonjour.

-Madame Weasley ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Pattenrond ne va pas bien ?

-Oh si, parfaitement bien. Mais je vous pris de m'excuser, mais se pourrait-il que mon pacha de chat puisse avoir des petits ?

-Comment ça ?

-Enfin avec un autre chat, bien sur. Plaisanta la brune.

-Mais oui voyons, votre chat est en parfaite santé.

-Merci monsieur.

Hermione ressortit de la boutique et transplana dans son quartier, l'air encore frais lui ferait un peu de bien, alors qu'elle passait devant les maisons plus riches les unes que les autres, elle eut un choc.

Derrière une fenêtre à carreaux, brillant à merveille, se tenait Pattenrond avec un chat blanc.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir elle sonna à la porte.

Une femme splendide vint lui ouvrir la porte, un sourire s'étira sur son visage à la vue d'Hermione se tortillant sur place.

-Bonjour madame.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Eh bien, j'habite deux trois quartiers plus haut … et, oh Merlin c'est embarrassant.

-Vous êtes sorcière ?

-Euh …

-Moi aussi, j'étais étudiée en France.

-Oh, moi à Poudlard. J'en oublie la moitié de la politesse, je suis Hermione Weasley.

-C'est un plaisir de rencontrer, entrer donc, me dire pourquoi vous venez sonner à ma porte.

Hermione entra dans la maison, la femme l'invita donc dans le salon ou le regard brun noisette se fixa sur les chats.

-Ne sont-ils pas adorable tous les deux ?

-C'est justement pour ça que je viens.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Pattenrond vient ici.

Le gros paresseux s'étira de tout son long avant de venir sauter dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

-Oh, ce chat est à vous ? Mon mari et moi allions mettre des affiches vu qu'il a une petite clochette au cou …

-Ca fait bien des semaines qu'il s'en va et revient le lendemain, mais je m'inquiétais, voilà bien deux jours qu'il n'est pas venu à la maison.

-Je comprends, il n'a pas voulu bouger d'ici. Oh mais j'y pense, je reviens de chez le vétérinaire, nos chats vont avoir des bébés. Environ quatre.

Hermione poussa un cri de joie avant de se reprendre.

-Merlin, je suis désolée madame …

-Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée, Annie Cardinal.

-Madame Cardinal, mais c'est vraiment fantastique, je voulais justement en offrir à un mes enfants. Enfants qui sont encore jeunes, mais malheureusement Pattenrond n'est pas éternel… murmura Hermione les yeux pleins de larmes. Enfin, je veux dire…

-Bien sur, vous pourrez en avoir, ne vous en faites pas.

-Combien d'enfants avez-vous ?

-Deux, un garçon et une fille.

-Eh bien voilà, deux pour chaque.

Hermione sourit et discuta encore un certain temps avec Annie avant de partir chez elle, Pattenrond dans ses bras.

-Chéri, je suis rentrée.

-Hermione; rugit Ron.

Les joues de la brune devinrent toutes rouges, Ron déboula dans l'entrée et s'arrêta faisant un sourire énorme, Hermione fut bien la seule à ne pas voir la déception sur son visage.

-Mais qui vois-je là ? Notre bon vieux pacha ?

-Eh oui, c'est fou ce qu'il m'a manqué.

-Euh … à moi aussi, chérie, à moi aussi. Mais ou était-il ?

-Oh … je l'ai croisé au bout de la rue, j'ai du lui courir après.

-Ah, Merlin. Et pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné avec deux monstres ?

-Deux monstres ? Parles-tu de nos amours.

-Oui, ils ont beau être mes enfants, comment ça s'arrête ?

Hermione rigola et lâcha le chat, fermant la chatière pour qu'il ne s'échappe plus, elle donna son manteau à Ron.

-Ca c'est un truc pour les mamans.

Le roux contempla sa femme, elle était belle avec son sourire espiègle mais les miaulements intensifs le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Rogue était de retour …

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi hein ?

Ron leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant sa femme pour avoir retrouvé le chat. Il se contenta alors de retourner au salon en attendant les cris des bébés s'arrêter.

-Mais comment elle fait ? Soupira-t-il.

Après une bonne demi-heure Hermione redescendit et se blottit contre son mari puis elle s'endormit.

Les semaines passèrent. Hermione et Ron étaient à table en train de donner à manger à leurs amours lorsque le téléphone sonna.

-J'y vais, déclara Ron. Allo ?

-Enfin, ils sont là, une portée de quatre petits, ils sont splendides venez vite.

Ron écouta la tonalité, Hermione le ramena à la réalité.

-Qui était ce chéri ?

-Une histoire de portée … ça doit être une erreur.

Hermione se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière, ce qui fit rire aux éclats les galopins. La brune prit Lucille dans ses bras.

-Prend Noah, on y va.

-On y va où ? Demanda-t-il en prenant son fils.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse, Hermione avait déjà saisit sa main tout en touchant du pied le chat qui rodait, la petite famille se retrouva dans un salon élégant.

-Annie.

-Oh Hermione, viens voir comme ils sont mignons.

La femme grande, aux cheveux noirs entraîna Hermione sans se soucier du roux qui suivit le mouvement.

Il faillit s'étouffer, devant lui se tenait un chat blanc avec de petits bébés miaulant difficilement, les yeux partout, l'un mettant sa patte sur le nez de l'autre et vice versa.

-Her … mione …

-Oh Merlin Ron, regarde comme ils sont mignons tu ne trouves pas ?

Soudain Hermione se figea d'horreur, malgré les semaines écoulaient elle n'avait pas osé parler des chatons à Ron de peur qu'il s'énerve.

-Ils sont mignons mais qu'avons-nous à faire dans cette histoire.

La femme secoua sa tête et se tourna vers Ron.

-Mais n'êtes-vous pas plus content de voir vos anges ?

Hermione s'étouffa en devant aussi rouge que les Weasley.

- i Nos /i anges ?

-Eh bien oui, deux de ces amours sont les votre. Merlin nos chats ont bien travaillé Mione.

-NOS CHATS ?

Les bébés se mirent à hurler et les chats à cracher, Ron qui tenait dans ses bras son fils se mit à le bercer un peu trop fortement.

-Hermione, qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

-Eh bien, tu … tu vois, oh et puis zut, Pattenrond ne va pas être éternel Ron, je veux que les enfants gardent un souvenir de lui. Et puis ce sont ses enfants, tu ne veux tout de même pas les séparer, c'est horrible.

-Mais bon dieu, ce n'est déjà pas assez difficile avec UN chat, il faut que tu en rajoutes deux.

-Merlin, que vous êtes pessimistes, ce sont des bêtes adorables. Déclara Annie.

-Sans vouloir vous offensez, je parle à ma femme et non à vous.

Annie le dévisagea de bas en haut avant de faire un sourire compatissent à Hermione, de prendre les deux bébés pour les calmer et de sortirent de la pièce laissant les couples (bah oui Ron/Hermione et les chats) ensembles.

-Ron, écoute, je … suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt mais …

-Mais quoi Hermione, nous avons un chat, je fais des efforts pour l'adapter parce que c'est vrai que ça n'a pas toujours était facile, tu t'es retrouvé au milieu, je suis d'accord mais …

-Eh ben justement, tu fais des efforts, c'est vrai, la vie est plus facile comme ça, mais si je t'avais dit que tes bébés vivraient trois quartiers plus loin hein ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais dit ?

-C'est un chat Hermione.

-Peut-être, mais c'est mon chat qui à essayé de nous faire comprendre que ton rat était un imposteur !

-Ne parle pas de ce rat …

-Tu veux me faire plaisir Ron ?

-Hermione …

-Ron est ce que tu veux me faire plaisir ?

-Oui mais là n'est pas la …

-Oh si, là est à la question Ron. Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Alors ne dis plus rien et accepte ses enfants comme-ci c'était les tiens. Qu'ont-ils de différents à part peut être le langage, mais ils ont le droit d'être traités normalement. Maintenant je vais voir Annie et réfléchis un peu à tout ça, tu veux.

Hermione sortit de la pièce et referma la porte au nez de Ron qui venait de se retourner. Il souffla et resta là à réfléchir. Finalement il sortit de la pièce et trouva Hermione en larmes dans les bras d'Annie, les bébés dormant dans un parc improvisé.

Lorsqu'Annie le vit, elle lâcha Hermione et sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls. Ron prit sa femme dans ses bras en s'excusant, puis dans un surplus d'effort, il déclara d'un chuchotement à peine audible.

-Hermione, je t'aime, je ne t'ai pas épousé pour te faire souffrir, nous prendrons soin de ces chats comme de nos enfants.

Tout contre lui, Hermione sourit parmi ses larmes.

**Pattenrond 6**

**Ron 8**


	15. Chapter 15

**Excusez moi mais la dernière fois j'ai oublié de vous dire que le chapitre était de Lucedelune**

**Celui c'est le mien alors qui, pensez-vous, va gagner ce round ????**

**

* * *

**_Chapitre 15 :_

Depuis l'arrivée de la famille de Pattenrond, l'air était devenu invivable. En effet, Ron passait le plus clair de son temps dehors : il travaillait de plus en plus tard et acceptait les missions assez longues, ce qui contraignait Hermione à s'occuper de tout, ce qui la fatiguait énormément.

Un soir, Hermione décida d'attendre Ron pour qu'ils aient une petite discussion. Quand celui rentra, tard dans la soirée ou plutôt tôt dans la matinée, Ron fut étonnée de trouver sa femme dans le salon en train de lire.

-Tu n'es pas couchée ?

-Ca ce voit non ! Puisqu'il faut faire nuit blanche pour te voir, je le fais.

Ron s'assied sur un fauteuil et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux las.

-Vas y ! Fais ta morale !

Hermione laissa échapper un rire.

-Parce que c'est moi, la chieuse ! Tu délaisses ta femme et tes enfants et c'est moi la responsable C'EST CA !

-Hermione ! Je suis fatigué, on en reparle demain ! dit il en se levant pour aller vers sa chambre

-NON ! Je vais pas te laisser détruire notre famille sans rien dire.

Ron se retourna exténué.

-Tu as quelqu'un d'autre !

-Moi ! Non !

-Qu'est ce que ça sous-entend ?

-Tu es intelligente, tu vas comprendre !

Ron alla se coucher laissant Hermione, la jeune femme alla jouer avec les petits chatons puis fatiguée suivit son mari.

Ron se leva assez tôt le lendemain.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je dois aller bosser !

-On est samedi Ron !

-Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Les enfants vont chez la nourrice !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis fatiguée… et je pensais passer une journée avec toi ! répondit-elle séchement.

Ron l'embrassa.

-Excuse moi !

Le jeune homme se leva et quitta la maison. Quand il entendit la porte claquer, Pattenrond alla réconforter sa maîtresse.

-Alors mon chat, tu veux bien de moi toi ! On va emmener les enfants chez la nourrice et on va dormir, tu es d'accord ?

Pattenrond ronronna pour acquiescer.

-Allez vas t'occuper de ta petite famille pendant que je m'occupe de la mienne.

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione rentra seule dans l'appartement. Elle en avait profité pour faire quelques courses et était fatiguée. Elle posa les courses et partit à la recherche des chats quand soudain… elle s'écroula.

Vers 17h, Ron reçu un hibou

_Mr Weasley ?_

_Ici Mme Figg, la nourrice des jumeaux !_

_e voulais vous dire que votre épouse n'est pas venue chercher les enfants, et devait venir il y a une heure._

Ron s'éclipsa et alla chercher ses enfants. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à installer les enfants dans leur parc, il trouva Hermione allongé par terre, du sang tout autour d'elle.

-Hermione ! Hermione ! Hermione répond moi !

Mais la jeune femme était inconsciente. Il prit sa femme et transplana, laissant ses enfants seuls.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'hôpital, Hermione fut tout de suite prise en charge pendant que Ron commençait à s'inquiéter.

Quand Ginny sut que son frère était là, elle vint tout de suite à sa rencontre.

-Ron qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est Hermione, elle… je ne sais pas ! répondit il paniqué.

-Calme toi, et les enfants ?

-Merde, je les ai laissés à la maison ! Putain quel père indigne je suis !

-Calme toi, je vais allez les chercher ! Mais toi calme toi !

Ron s'assied mais ses mains se crispèrent, c'était de sa faute, elle était dans cet état à cause de lui ! Et tout ça pourquoi, par jalousie pour le chat.

Deux heures plus tard, un Médicomage vint à sa rencontre.

-Mr Weasley ?

-Oui comment va-t-elle ?

-Son état est stable mais il va falloir la surveiller pendant quelques jours, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais on ne comprend pas trop son malaise….

-Elle était fatiguée !

-Je comprends mieux, maintenant il lui faut donner l'envie de vivre !

-Je peux la voir ?

-Oui mais il faudra la laisser se reposer !

-D'accord !!!

Ron suivit le Médicomage et alla rejoindre sa femme. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et s'écroula en sanglot.

-Excuse moi mon amour ! J'ai été con ! Mais je te promets de me faire pardonner et d'être le meilleur des maris et des papas.

Trois heures plus tard, Ginny vint le chercher.

-Tu dois la laisser se reposer !

-C'est de ma faute !

-Mais non, il faut la laisser dormir, tu reviendras demain !

-Et les enfants ?

-Ils sont chez vous, on peut les garder si tu veux ?

-Non ! C'est à moi de m'occuper d'eux ! Hermione l'a fait alors c'est mon tour.

-Allez, il faut la laisser se reposer !

Ron laissa à contrecœur Hermione et rentra chez lui, Ginny et Harry le laissèrent une fois que les enfants dormaient. Il se retrouva seul dans le salon.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Pattenrond vint s'asseoir à coté de lui !

-A toi aussi elle te manque ?

Le chat lui fit comprendre que lui, Ron se mit à le caresser.

-Il va falloir qu'on arrête de faire les cons

Le chat céda sous les caresses.

-Il va falloir qu'on fasse un effort chacun de notre coté pour qu'elle veuille revenir avec nous tu es d'accord.

Le chat se laissa aller sous les caresses jusqu'à ce que Ron aille se couche, il devait se reposer pour retrouver Hermione le lendemain.

Une fois bien blotti dans ses draps, Ron éteint la lumière et se coucha sur l'oreiller d'Hermione. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, Ron sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer sur son lit de deux cotés différents puis de faibles miaulements.

-Pattenrond, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Mais ce ne fut pas Pattenrond mais sa compagne (qui était là pour le week end car ses maîtres étaient absents)qui vint quémander ses caresses.

-Tu es maligne toi !!!!!

La petite famille resta dans le lit pour dormir. Quand Ron se réveilla, il était content de voir que les chats étaient restés : Etait ce le début d'une nouvelle amitié ?

Ron voulut faire profiter ses enfants de ce moment privilégié, ceux-ci semblaient être réveillés. Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre des jumeaux.

-Coucou les monstres !

Ron vit Noah rigoler en prenant ses pieds.

-Coucou bonhomme, dis ça te dirait d'aller dans le lit avec papa pour jouer avec Pattenrond !

Le petit garçon éclata de rire.

-Allez viens, on prend ta sœur et on va jouer.

Ron prit ses deux enfants et retourna dans sa chambre, il était encore tôt et les visites étaient interdites, de plus il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été un bon père pour ses enfants. Il les installa sur le lit et tout trois commencèrent à jouer avec les chats. Pour la première fois, Ron et Pattenrond passèrent un agréable moment ensemble.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron se décida à préparer les enfants car il voulait les emmener voir Hermione. Il fit manger sa grande famille c'est-à-dire chats et enfants et quitta l'appartement pour Sainte Mangouste.

Quand il arriva, il apprit que l'état de santé de sa femme n'avait pas changé. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la chambre, Ron installa ses enfants sur la table à coté de lui et alla près de sa femme.

-Coucou mon amour, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

-Nous, on passé une super matinée avec les petits, on a joué dans le lit avec Pattenrond ! Hein les monstres, on a bien joué avec les petits chats.

Lucille s'écroula de rire.

-Tu as vu ? La petite ne s'en remet toujours pas ! continua Ron.

Ron caressa le visage d'Hermione et se tut afin de laisser toute sa petite famille dormir. Pendant que tout le monde dormait, Ron alla voir le médecin pour connaître l'état de santé de sa femme : rien de neuf, il fallait lui laisser le temps de se remettre et de faire de nouveaux globules rouges.

Il retourna ensuite à coté d'elle, à attendre le moindre signe.

Il retourna ensuite chez lui et vit Pattenrond attendre à la porte.

-Désolé mon vieux, mais il n'y a rien de neuf !

Le chat lui adressa un regard triste et retourna parmi les siens.

Ron fit manger ses enfants et les coucha. Une fois seul, il alla s'installer sur le canapé. Il vit le livre qu'Hermione lisait l'avant-veille Venus et Apollon…. Ron lit quelques extraits mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Tout comme la veille, Pattenrond vient s'asseoir sur le canapé et resta avec Ron.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, Ron dit au chat.

-Allez viens mon vieux, on va se coucher !

Il prit les chatons et se dirigea vers la chambre, les parents suivant le train.

Trois jours passèrent sans aucune amélioration, au point que Ron voulut tenter quelque chose.

Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, Ron ne s'arrêta pas pour demander des nouvelles de sa femme mais se dirigea directement dans sa chambre.

-Coucou mon amour, aujourd'hui on a apporté une petite surprise, regardes… dit il en ouvrant son manteau.

-…Pattenrond est là aussi. Allez mon vieux, c'est à toi de jouer, nous on a tout tenté.

Le chat alla chercher la main de sa maîtresse pour y trouver une caresse et se les fit lui-même alors que Ron se rapprochait de la jeune femme.

-Allez mon amour réveilles toi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron vit le bras d'Hermione bouger.

-Mione, Mione tu m'entends !

La jeune femme se mit à grogner.

-Tu es en train de te réveiller, je vais appeler un Médicomage.

Ron appela ensuite sa sœur pour qu'elle vienne l'ausculter. Quand la plus jeune des Weasley arriva, elle se mit en colère.

-Ron ! Qu'est ce que ton chat fait ici ? Les chats sont interdits dans les hôpitaux, tu le sais !

-Ginny, il l'a réveillé, regarde Mione.

La jeune femme regarda sa belle sœur et vit la jeune femme s'éveiller peu à peu.

Elle commença faire quelques tests pendant Ron était de l'autre coté du lit. Quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, regarda partout autour d'elle.

-Coucou ! murmura Ron en la regardant avec amour.

La jeune femme essaya de répondre mais manquait de force.

-Chut ! Ne parles pas mon amour, tu dois te reposer.

Voyant qu'elle le regardait avec amour, il continua de lui parler.

-Tu as vu qui est là ? Y'a Noah et Lucille ! Et regardes, il y a aussi Pattenrond !

Hermione regarda le chat puis revint sur son époux.

-On a décidé de faire la paix… pour toi.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire sincère.

-Bon va falloir la laisser dormir maintenant !

Voyant le regard du chat et du mari l'implorer pour pouvoir rester, elle céda.

-D'accord mais vous la laissez dormir !

-Promis ! répondit Ron.

Une fois que Ginny eut fermé la porte, Ron se coucha près de sa femme avec Pattenrond.

-Excuse moi mon amour ! Je te promets de ne plus te faire souffrir !

* * *

**Fin des hostilités, nos deux adversaires ont fait la paix**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Note de Lylène:_**

**Pardon pour tout ce retard, pardon, pardon, pardon !!! Pas taper !!! Beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers mois, de moins en moins de temps pour moi... J'espère au moins que ce chapitre vous plaira... **

* * *

_Chapitre 16 : Ménage à trois_

- Doucement, Hermione, ne va pas trop vite... Appuie-toi sur moi. Voilà, comme ça !

- C'est bon, Ron, je ne suis pas en sucre ! S'ils m'ont laissée sortir, c'est qu'ils ont jugé que je pouvais !

- Oui, mais ils ont dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que tu te fatigues inutilement !

Ron soutenait Hermione pour l'aider à monter dans leur appartement, mais le passage de la porte d'entrée s'avérait plus difficile qu'il ne pensait : ils ne pouvaient passer ensemble de front, et Ron refusait obstinément de lâcher Hermione une seule seconde, de peur que ses jambes ne la portent pas. Hermione, tout d'abord amusée de la prévenance de son mari, commençait à se lasser : elle était bien assez grande pour se porter seule, et cet aspect de la personnalité de Ron ne lui était guère familier.

Il insista cependant pour la porter jusqu'au salon.

- Ça me rappelle une certaine nuit de noces... dit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Sauf que cette fois j'ai réussi à te faire passer du premier coup, sans te massacrer les jambes ! Répondit Ron en souriant lui aussi à ce souvenir.

Il installa Hermione dans le canapé, les jambes surélevées par les coussins, et sortit de la pièce, tenant la porte le temps que Pattenrond vienne saluer le retour de sa maîtresse. Hermione nota ce détail, mais pensa que Ron n'avait pas fait attention, ou qu'il l'avait au contraire fait intentionnellement pour qu'elle remarque ses efforts.

Il revint un instant après avec un verre de vin, qu'il lui tendit, et s'éloigna encore un instant pour mettre une douce musique de fond.

- Détends-toi, je m'occupe de tout ce soir...

Pattenrond vint s'installer sur les jambes d'Hermione, et Ron n'esquissa aucun mouvement d'impatience.

- Les enfants sont couchés ?

- Ils sont chez Harry et Ginny ce soir. Et les chatons sont chez Annie. Le médicomage a dit aucun stress, aucune activité fatigante, j'obéis au pied de la lettre !

Hermione sourit intérieurement en pensant que les deux sources de son stress de ces derniers mois se trouvaient justement dans la pièce, et que, pour une fois, ils se tenaient tous les deux tranquilles, ce qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, très, très reposant.

La soirée fut très agréable, Ron avait installé la tête d'Hermione sur ses genoux, et Pattenrond ronronnait sur le ventre de sa maîtresse. Mais il fallut bien aller se coucher. Hermione pressentit le pire. Tout allait si bien jusque-là !

Ron aida sa femme à s'aliter, puis sortit un instant pour ranger le salon, et la cuisine. Pattenrond se glissa dans la chambre et monta prendre ses aises sur le lit, aux pieds d'Hermione, pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci, malgré l'appréhension de la réaction de Ron à son retour.

Ron revint enfin, dans la pénombre, et s'allongea près de sa femme, qu'il enlaça.

- Attention Pattenrond, je mets mon pied ici. Ça va pour toi ?

Le chat continua de ronronner, signe qu'il ne voyait pas l'intrusion de Ron comme une agression. Hermione ne dit rien, trop effarée par ce qu'il se passait.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron revint à la maison avec les enfants, et les chatons. Il posa d'office le panier dans la chambre des enfants, puis s'adressa à Pattenrond.

- Tu surveilles tout ce petit monde le temps que j'aille voir si Hermione est réveillée ?

Les portes étaient toutes entrebâillées, et Hermione crut un instant avoir mal entendu. Feignant le sommeil, elle laissa Ron la réveiller en douceur.

- Bonjour mon ange, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci.

- Je crois que tu as des visiteurs... Je les laisse entrer ?

- Oui, évidemment !

Ron s'éclipsa un instant et revint peu après avec les enfants, et Pattenrond le suivait avec ses chatons. Ron plaça les enfants de chaque côté de leur mère, et Ron aida Pattenrond à monter les chatons sur le lit, pour qu'ils s'installent sur les jambes d'Hermione. Ce câlin familial avait un goût de dimanche en famille, et chacun mesura pleinement combien l'harmonie entre les membres d'une famille pouvait être agréable. Ron se releva encore quelques minutes après, et Pattenrond le suivit. Hermione songea à regret que la « trêve » qu'ils avaient conclue devrait prendre fin avec son rétablissement, et que les hostilités risquaient de reprendre prochainement. Elle se leva pour les espionner : il fallait quelle sache qui commençait la guerre, pour y mettre un terme.

Ron avait laissé la porte de la cuisine entrouverte. Hermione ne pouvait distinguer qu'un petit morceau de Ron et de Pattenrond. Apparemment, ils se faisaient face.

- Bon, Pattenrond, ce que je te propose, c'est d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Ça te va ?

Le chat le regarda avec suspicion. Ron s'empressa de s'expliquer.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la trêve fait du bien à tout le monde, Hermione la première, mais ça ne me déplaît pas non plus. Alors je propose qu'on continue comme ça. Tu as le droit de dormir aux pieds d'Hermione, tu peux jouer avec les enfants à condition de faire attention à tes griffes, je ne m'opposerai pas à ta façon d'éduquer tes chatons, j'arrête mes surnoms débiles, et en échange, tu arrêtes de me pourrir l'existence. Ça te va comme ça ?

Pattenrond le dévisagea un bon moment, comme s'il cherchait à le jauger du regard. Il ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.

- Je ferai tout pour ne pas que Hermione tombe à nouveau malade. Je ne suis rien sans elle, et toi non plus, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors, plutôt que de se battre pour elle, et que ce soit elle qui en pâtisse le plus, on fait l'effort de partager, elle a assez d'amour pour nous deux. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous tous.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, Pattenrond tendit la patte. Ron sourit, soulagé.

- Ça marche alors, tope-là.

Ron avança lui aussi la main, Hermione crut un instant que Pattenrond en profiterait pour y planter les griffes, mais rien ne se produisit. Ron et Pattenrond venaient enfin de faire la paix. Ce fut le moment qu'Hermione choisit pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Et bien vous deux ! Vous avez enfin fini par enterrer la hache de guerre ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Eh oui, que ne ferait-on pas par amour pour toi, Hermione !

Pattenrond sauta dans les bras de sa maîtresse et Ron s'approcha à son tour pour l'enlacer. Hermione rayonnait de plaisir.

- J'étais en train de penser... dit-elle avec un sourire, Dumbledore avait raison. L'amour peut faire de grandes choses !

- A qui le dis-tu !

Il l'embrassa. Des pleurs retentirent.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure du repas ! Dit-elle.

Hermione confia Pattenrond à Ron, et se dirigea dans la chambre, où les enfants l'attendaient. Ron et Pattenrond la regardèrent s'éloigner.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour pour Hermione... dit-il pensivement.

- Miaou ! Approuva Pattenrond.

**Le** **combat est fini, le coeur d'Hermione est assez grand les deux.**

* * *

Hitoui doit écrire le dernier chapitre, je vais la booster pour qu'elle avance alors il va falloir patienter. 


End file.
